


In The Most Unexpected

by 23smiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23smiles/pseuds/23smiles
Summary: Five years later Hermione Granger returns to Hogwart's as Snape's apprentice. Two men bring back old grudges with Hermione in the middle. Dumbledore and Minerva are match-making meddlers. Dumbledore loves celebrations.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An old work (2010) from my ff.net account.  
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing the brilliance of JK Rowling.

The night that Harry defeated Voldemort wasn't the only extraordinary thing that happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Dumbledore's office for a debriefing when Hermione jumped up and cried,

"Snape!"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Snape's dead." Harry said, perplexed.

"I think you'll find that Severus is alive. He's being treated in the hospital wing." Dumbledore countered with that famous twinkle in his eye. Upon hearing his reply, the three simultaneously bolted from the office.

"He's alive." Minerva was in the hospital wing, and answered the silent question of her three students.

"Remus went down to the shrieking shack to come after you three. He found Severus on the floor, and brought him tot the hospital wing. Once Severus awakes he can fix himself." Hermione walked over to his bed. He looked younger, but there were puncture wounds where Nagini had bitten him. They would never go away.

"I managed to contain what poison there was, but since most of the horcruxes were gone Nagini wasn't as strong. Her death has weakened the poison as well." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ugh!" Everyone turned around. Hermione who was right beside his bed looked down at him. Snape opened his eyes and frowned.

"20 points from Gryffindor." Then he was asleep again. The first one to break the silence was Ron.

"Hahaha! Did you hear him? '20 points from Gryffindor.' Hahaha, Well one things for sure, there's no brain damage." Minerva smiled at this.

"Come on you three, lets give him some room."

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Wait, that means that I wasn't dead. I blinked, Miss Granger was hovering over me. Great, I must be in hell I thought.

"20 points from Gryffindor."


	2. The Gift

It was the last day of classes for the seventh year students, and tomorrow was the graduation ceremony and ball. Potions was the trio's last class of the day, but she still had one more important job to do.

As always Hermione was the first one there and took her seat. She was ready to go by the time the last student arrived. Harry and Ron took the seats behind her. Suddenly Snape stormed in, glowering at the students. He flicked his wand at the blackboard. It simply said 'work'. Then he sat at his desk and glared at them some more before he started to grade papers.

Typical. She studied him for a moment. His hair was longer but it didn't look greasy anymore. It had taken on a newer, healthier sheen. _Probably a result from the downfall of Voldemort. Stress, or lack thereof can really work wonders,_ she mused. He was still all clad in black and was as nasty as ever, but other than that Snape hadn't changed. He was the same old Bat of the Dungeons. She glanced up and saw him staring back. She blushed and started working _._

This was her favorite class. She loved the challenge that potions brought. The teacher...well, he was very harsh- to any house except his own- cold, and sarcastic, but she had a lot of respect for the Potions Master. Even Harry had grown to respect the man. But after the war nobody seemed to want to acknowledge what he had done.

Hermione was the first one done, and bottled up her perfect potion. She also took out a green package. Warily she set down her flask and waited.

"…..Professor?"

"Miss Granger?" His voice was sharp and cold. She took a deep breath and set down the green package.

"Sir, I just wanted to give you this. I wanted to thank you for all you've done." Snape didn't look up. Hermione blundered on.

"Thank you for putting up with my know-it-all attitude, for keeping the three of us alive, and spying for the Order. Without you Harry would never have had the information to defeat Voldemort." Done with her speech she hurried out. Snape hadn't moved the whole time. When she left he relaxed. There was only one word to explain how she'd left him. Surprised. When the last student had gone he took the package and ripped it open. Out fell a small box and a letter. It read:

_Professor Snape,_

_This is a gift. Not a pitiful present, or a trick to insult you. You are a hero. In your own way. After the war no one acknowledged it. You deserved it as much as Harry, giving your life to bring Voldemort down. I wanted to give you this, as a token of our gratitude. Professor Dumbledore and Harry agreed with me. Dumbledore said you wouldn't want it public, so only the three of us know. After taking to the Minister he realized his mistake. If you ever have a bad class, just look at it and it'll remind you, if you could survive 20 years with Voldemort then you can bear 120 minutes of dunderheads._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger aka. Insufferable know-it-all_

Snape smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled and ends of his mouth curved. Something he hadn't done in twenty years. He had to hand it to her she was able to analyze the war from a different angle than what she had lived. A know-it-all no doubt. In the beginning he had frowned at her. She always had the correct answer- something he wasn't used to- and gave off an air of self-importance. However, he'd also found a kindred spirit in her love of knowledge, and appreciated her determination. Over the years, her ego had leveled and she'd excelled to the top. No one would ever hear him admit it though.

Finally he reached for the box. Inside lay a medallion. On the front was a picture of two wands crossing, with the words Ministry of Magic engraved above it. On back it read, _Order of Merlin First Class_

Miss Granger had done it again. How in the world had she gotten this? Then again Arthur Weasley was the minister. He wasn't complaining, though. It was true he had taken enormous risks for the war, and all people did was fawn over Potter. Severus was very touched by the gesture, especially coming from the golden Gryffindor. He carefully put it back in its box and set that and the letter in his desk. He needed to talk to Dumbledore about a certain know-it-all.


	3. The Ball

Hermione stepped into the great hall. It was magnificent! Professor Flitwick had really out done himself. She was determined to dance with all of her guy friends tonight. For tomorrow they would all be going their separate ways; out into the real world. When the next song began she pulled Harry to the dance floor. She was going to miss everyone so much. Especially Hogwarts itself. It was like home, and they would be leaving it. In the middle of their dance someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, may I steal Miss. Granger?" Harry placed her hand into Dumbledore's.

"Of course, Sir." He smiled at Hermione and walked away.

"I think your gift changed our Potion Masters usual mood a great deal. I caught him smiling- when he thought no one was looking- at least five times today. I was afraid he was sick at first." Dumbledore said as they swept across the dance floor.

"I'm glad. He deserves it, and I thought it might help him bear the stresses of his classes."

"I'm afraid I have kept him too long. Soon I will have to let him go."

"Sir, your not dismissing him! Are you?!" Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe Ill let him tell you himself." Severus Snape appeared suddenly at their side. He held out his hand, and once again Hermione switched partners. Snape put his other hand on her waist and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Good evening, Sir." She blushed, deciding to count the buttons on his robes instead. She was also surprised to find him to be an excellent dancer.

"Miss. Granger, I do believe my face is slightly higher." His voice taking on that dangerous tone once more. Out of habit she quickly obeyed the command. What she was surprised to find was the subtle hint of amusement in his dark obsidian eyes.

"Miss Granger I may not be the nicest man, but I am a gentlemen."

"Who knows how to waltz." He inclined his head.

"My mother." Was all he said.

"I suppose I must thank you for your gift. It was unexpected." Hermione said nothing.

"The Headmaster was discussing my dismissal, yes?" Snape continued.

"S-so, you are leaving?"

"I am leaving the post of Potions Master and taking on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I am required to stay another eight years." He seemed genuinely pleased.

"Sir, I thought you hated teaching, and why is there a set time?"

"Will you ever run out of questions, girl?" She blushed.

"A former student of mine gave me a certain something to help me survive I think." His mouth quirking at the edges.

"Whose going to take on Potions then? There aren't that many Masters out there, and I don't think Professor Slughorn will come back."

"The Headmaster has gotten to thinking that a certain Know-it-all might be interested in a potions apprenticeship in five years time." Hermione looked shocked, and her feet faltered. Only Snape's strong arm around her waist kept her up. She quickly gained back her footing and gave him the biggest smile ever. He smirked.

"Professor, you will not be disappointed. I will be back in five years." She beamed.

"I surely hope so Miss Granger. I would be surprised if you disappointed me after all these years." The song ended. He gave a slight bow and walked out of the hall. Hermione made her way back to her friends on the far side of the room. If she was right, Snape had just complimented her. To be exact he said that he had never been disappointed in her. This thought made her spirits lift and she bounced over to Harrys side.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed.

"That was Snape!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm so glad that after seven years you have managed to learn his name. Yes, Ron that was Professor Snape. Who else wears all black and stalks around the castle?"

"So, you danced with him!" A huge grin spread across her face.

"Yes! Isn't that great?"

"G-great?" Ron sputtered.

"Whats so great about that?"

"In five years I get to come back to Hogwarts and study to be a Potions Mistress. I'll be studying under Professor Snape himself."

"That's supposed to be a good thing? Working with the Bat after you've just escaped him?" Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

"That's great Hermione! Although never knew your heart was into potions."

"It always has been. Its not my best subject but I love the challenge." Harry looked at her and whispered.

"So did he like the, you know?"

"Yes, Harry. Dumbledore said that he even caught him smiling a couple of times." She giggled at the thought.

"Snape smiling? No. Impossible." They both laughed. The rest of the ball was spent in celebration. The students relaxed and enjoyed their last night at Hogwarts.

* * *

Slam! Hermione closed the lid to her trunk. She had spent the whole morning packing. Now she took one last look at the empty dormitory. She would never sleep here again. All the years of listening to the girls gossiping and spending time with Ginny, was all in the past. As she walked through the halls she tried to burn every detail into her mind. She would be back, but she'd have to wait five years until that day. Hermione wandered up to the astronomy tower and stared out over the lake. She remembered her fourth year when the challenge of the lake took place. She had been in there, unconscious of course. Then there was the womping willow, running in after Ron, and discovering that Sirus was innocent.

So many memories. Seven years of her life were spent of these grounds, and now they were just supposed to turn their backs and walk away? It was like a bird ready to take its first flight. What was she going to do without Harry and Ron to keep in line? Harry had his life planned out. He was training to be an Auror and Ron wanted to join the Chudley Cannons. Then there was her. The one who was always on top of things, and yet she didn't have anything to do for the next five years.

"Toot, Toot!"

They were all talking, crammed into a compartment, where they were soon joined by Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Like always the guys ended up talking about Quidditch and the girls conversed amongst themselves. Before anyone knew it they arrived at platform 9 3/4. There was lots of hugging and some tears shed, but soon they parted ways. Harry was going with the Weasleys for awhile before going back to Grimmauld Place. Luna and Neville were both going home.

"Daddy and I are going to travel around the world and look for another Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna's dreamy voice echoed.

"Hermione!" Ron interruped.

"Are you going to come over sometime this summer? My family is going to help Harry sell Grimmauld Place and find a place in Godrics Hollow."

"Oh, Harry I didn't know you wanted to do that. Of course I'll help! Just owl me when you need me. I'm going back to my parents house until I find another place." They said good bye to Luna and Neville. Then she watched as Harry and Ron apparated to the Burrow. She glanced around her. Already the world seemed like a happier place. People were laughing and strolling along. Hermione turned to watch the train leave. As the train disappeared over the horizon she felt the sadness of leaving Hogwarts again, but then she smiled to herself, because she wasn't going home. Not really. 


	4. Old foe, New Friend

Hermione needed a job. She had been searching for a month, but none of the jobs seemed to interest her. She searched the Daily Prophet and muggle papers fervently everyday, looking for work. Hermione was about to give up and go find a job at the Ministry, when she came across the perfect opportunity. The add read:

**Looking for someone who has great organization skills, a creative mind, and the will to work hard. If your interested please contact:**

**Mr. Brett Lindinburg**

**3710 Marion St.**

**London, UK**

Hermione finished the add excitedly. It described her perfectly. She rushed to get ready and was out the door in ten minutes. She was surprised to find that the building was in a muggle part of town. The outside had looked rather shabby, but the inside was a small, clean little building. The walls were green and the chairs in the waiting room were black. _Slytherin colors._ She mused. _What a coincidence._ She was brought back to reality when the secretary coughed.

"May I help you Miss?" She asked.

"I would like to make an interview with Mr. Lindinburg for the ad he posted in the Daily Prophet."

"I'll see if he's busy. If you'll just take a seat." Hermione hadn't even sat down when a male voice on the opposite side of the room spoke,

"Granger." Hermione's heart stopped. A voice she would never forget. She had endured his taunting for seven years. She spun around.

"Malfoy." He smirked.

"I don't have all day, Granger. I do have a business to run." He turned around and Hermione followed. He led them to his office and closed the door. Malfoy sat behind the big mahogany desk, gesturing for Hermione to sit down too.

"So Granger. You want to apply for a job…under me." Hermione sucked in her anger. She needed this job. It wouldn't do to hex him. Out of the blue Draco's lips curved upward and the next thing she knew he was full on laughing. Hermione was bewildered. Draco Malfoy laughing? What is wrong with him? Is he under a curse or something? Maybe I should try running some diagnosis spells.

"Granger." He choked.

"You should have seen your face!" Hermione was still staring like he'd just grown another head.

"Hey, Granger." Malfoy stuck out his hand. She numbly took it.

"Ya, know for being the brightest witch of you age you aren't comprehending this very well."

"Malfoy, since when did you laugh, smile, and give complements to mudbloods?" His face darkened.

"The war changed everyone. Surely you understand that…..but on a more lively note do you want the job?"

"Oh, yes of course!"

"Then you got it, Granger."

"Oh, but the ad said that I had to have a interview with Mr. Lindinburg?"

"Well seeing as I'm the boss and that Mr. Lindinburg doesn't exist I'd say forget it." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"If it wouldn't be asking too much Granger, I'd like to start over. Clean slate. Maybe we could be friends this time." She gave him a stern look. One that would have made McGonagall proud. Then she smiled.

"You can start by calling me Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Draco Malfoy the-"

"-boy with the big head." She cut in. She could tell they'd get along quite nicely. It was about time he had someone to squish that ego of his once in a while. Within the first week of her new job Hermione and Draco were best friends. Old foe, new friend.


	5. Five Years Later

Hermione's owl, Julia, flew in the window as she was eating breakfast. It had been five years since she left Hogwarts and started working for Draco Malfoy.

"What did you bring me Julia?" Hermione untied the letter hanging from her leg. She opened the parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has been five years since you left Hogwarts._

_The position for Potions apprentice is still open._

_If you are interested please see me in three days time._

_I hope to welcome you back to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do like Acid Pops._

Hermione finished reading and was bubbling with excitement. She had to tell Draco. She grabbed her floo powder off the mantle and threw it in the fire. She stepped into the green flames.

"Draco Malfoy's residence!" As soon as she stepped out, the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy greeted her.

"Hermione? Couldn't wait an hour to see me, eh?" She rolled her eyes and dusted herself off.

"No, I just got a letter from Dumbledore. Here." She thrust the letter under his nose.

"So are you going to take the job?" He asked.

"Of course! I've waited five years for this. Professor Snape asked me at the seventh year ball."

"Severus asked you?" He asked a little surprised.

"Close enough. Besides, Hogwarts is my home, and I've been interested in this field forever."

"He's pretty hard to get along with. Just think, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Especially since it's you two in particular."

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy? Just look at us, we're friends."

"Whatever. Wanna skip work and go out to lunch to celebrate?"

"Sure!"

* * *

An hour later Hermione and Draco were sitting in a restaurant debating over whose house was better. The public had finally gotten used to seeing the two together. After all, a Malfoy and a muggle-born wasn't something you saw everyday. They had been dodging the press since day one. Everybody assumed they were a couple- which they weren't!

"I don't know why I'm friends with you Draco Malfoy." She said shaking her head.

"Because I'm a sexy beast that you can't deny." He said cheekily.

"Oh, yeah, Draco Malfoy the epitome of beauty…so what happened to him then?"

He glared at her. "I am still hot. Don't you see all the girls falling at my feet?"

"Whatever you say Malfoy." They paid the bill and got up to leave. Malfoy looked up, and a mischievous grin entered his features.

"Well I guess this is my lucky day." Hermione looked around. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Potter walked in.

"Now here's where the fun begins." Draco ran a hand through his hair and put an arm around her waist.

"Wait until Weasley gets a look at this," he smirked.

"Draco, can you for once try not to get into a fight with Ron? He thinks we're together- which we're not!"

"Oh, I know that and you know that, but Weasel is so easy to annoy." As they approached Ginny waved them over.

"Hermione! It's good to see you!" Hermione hugged Ginny and then Harry.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hermione." He smiled. Then he looked over at Draco and rolled his eyes. He knew what he was trying to do and by the look on Ron's face it was working…like every other time.

"Hermione, you're still with this git?"

"Honestly, Ronald, I would think that you would know by now that we aren't a couple. How many times do I have to tell you?" His scowl only deepened, so she gave up and turned to Ginny and Harry.

"Guess what? Dumbledore sent me a letter asking if I'm still interested in being the potions apprentice. I'm going to visit him soon to get the details worked out."

"That's great 'Mione! So your prepared to work under Snape again?" Harry grinned. He had changed a lot. Harry and Draco were almost what you could call acquaintances and he'd gotten over his hatred of Snape long ago. She rolled her eyes at his question, and Ron snorted with disgust in the background. It was time to go before Ron went over the edge.

"Well nice seeing you everyone! Come on, Draco." Harry turned to Ron.

"You've got to stop being so childish. Draco only does it when your around you know. Didn't you see him look up and put his arm around her? It's because he saw you mate. If you still like her you should tell her."

"You think so? Harry, I'm sure she's with Malfoy. She calls him Draco and if they aren't a couple why didn't she move away from him?"

"Oh, Ronald. Your such a drama queen. Suck it up and talk to her. Soon, before she gets a real boyfriend." Ginny scoffed. Ron was in a foul mood all through lunch.

* * *

Hermione and Draco apparated to her flat. They had become really close friends over the five years. He had changed. Draco Malfoy was just like Harry and Ron- though all three of them would never admit it. They went to the kitchen and Hermione started to make tea.

"So, your just going to quit your job and go run off back to Hogwarts? Leave me alone with all those incompetent fools? I see how it is."

"Oh, Draco. You can handle it. Besides the secretary is probably going to jump for joy now that I'm gone." He just scowled.

"I have waited five years for this job. I want to become a Potions Master." Before she could finish however her fireplace sprang to life and the Transfiguration teacher's head appeared.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione ran to the fire.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. We just wanted to verify that you are still interested in the job and are coming to meet with the Headmaster."

"Oh, yes I will be there." She gave Hermione a rare smile.

"You are one of a kind Hermione. You are the first person Severus had even offered an apprenticeship."

"And crazy enough to accept the offer." Draco commented. They both ignored him and his frown deepened. He slunk off to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Professor. Don't mind him."

"Well, I best be off. I shall see you soon, Hermione." With a pop McGonagall and the fire were gone.


	6. Returning Home

Hermione was a bit frantic. She had a meeting with Dumbledore in less than 20 minutes. She had over slept and was trying to find something suitable to wear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black top, threw on her cloak and hurried out the door. It was 9:00am when she apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione stood there for a moment taking in the grounds. The lake was as big as ever, and Hagrid's house was still standing. Surprisingly, the castle didn't seem any smaller, even though she had grown. But it still held the same feeling of power and magic. She walked up to the big oak front doors and knocked twice. She didn't have to wait long before it opened just the slightest to reveal none other than Professor Snape. Hermione hadn't even thought about him. She had been caught up in this meeting, when it really was about her apprenticeship with Professor Snape. He looked down at her.

"Well, if it isn't the brains of the trio herself."

 _Did he just give me a compliment?_ She raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Good Morning Professor Snape. I am here for my appointment with Dumbledore. So if you would kindly let me in, it would save us a whole lot of trouble." He gave a slight nod and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Severus was in his chambers with a cup of black coffee and a book. He had just settled down when green flames erupted from the fireplace. Snape groaned. What did the old man want this time?

"Severus." Dumbledore's head appeared in the flame.

"Hermione Granger will be here soon. Would you please escort her to my office?"

"Albus, she did go to school here for seven years. Don't you think she will be able to find her way herself?" He asked annoyed.

"It is the polite thing to do. I know you know every detail of the old-fashioned etiquette, Severus. It wouldn't do to forget it now, would it?"

"How can I refuse. It would be the highest honor to escort Miss Granger." His voice dripping with sarcasm and a scowl on his face.

"Excellent. I shall look forward to seeing you both." There was a fain pop and the fire went out. Severus sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He remembered quite clearly the seventh year ball. Dumbledore had bullied him into going. They had also talked the day before about Hermione Granger. Minerva had informed them that she wanted to continue to study potions. Dumbledore only saw it fit that she become his apprentice.

"She is the brightest witch of her age, Severus. Even you can't say that her NEWTS were too low." So he had ended up at the ball surrounded by teenagers. Dumbledore interrupted Granger and Potter and they started to dance. Worse than that, as he was watching them a voice in his head spoke.

_Severus, would you please come over here? I would like you to dance with Miss Granger._

_Bloody hell. Why are you in my head old man? Get out! Snape yelled._

_I would like you to come here and dance with Miss Granger. We were just discussing your dismissal and she has some questions._

_Headmaster, by this time I would have thought you'd realize that Miss Granger_ _**always** _ _has a question._

He reluctantly got up and walked over to the dancing pair. As he got closer he over heard some of their conversation.

"Sir, your not dismissing him! Are you?!" Severus wondered why she would care in the first place.

"I believe I'll let him tell you himself." _Here goes._ He thought. He stepped out of the shadows and stopped at their side. He saw Hermione's eyes flicker in surprise. He smirked, he hadn't lost his touch. Wordlessly he held out his hand and Hermione Granger's filled the space. He nodded slightly to Dumbledore and swept her onto the dance floor. Yes, he knew how to dance. All pureblood families back in the old days taught their children too. He was the perfect gentlemen…if you counted him not talking that is. Hermione brought him out of the clouds.

"Good evening, Sir." She didn't look up but stared at his chest. Severus put on his classroom tone.

"Miss Granger, I do believe my face is slightly higher." She blushed and obeyed and her head shot up. _That's right Miss Granger. I am still your senior._ He chuckled inwardly at her quickness to the command. _He saw surprise on her face._

"Miss Granger, I may not be a nice man, but I am a gentlemen."

"Who knows how to waltz." He hadn't expected her to reply. Maybe her shyness was gone and the Know-it-all had emerged.

_"My mother." Was all he said. Snape waited a few more seconds. Cut to the chase. The sooner you talk the faster this torture will come to an end._

_"I suppose I must thank you for your gift. It was…unexpected." The girl still didn't say anything. God! Why wasn't she like this for seven years? She chooses now to loose her voice? I didn't sign up for a monologue._

_Patience, Severus, Dumbledore interrupted._

_Albus, why are you so interested in what we're doing?_

_Just don't get carried away. We both know we want her to accept your offer._

_As if…_

_Would you want her under another master?_

Snape ignored him and brought his mind back to the matter at hand.

"The Headmaster was discussing my dismissal, yes?" Her eyes widened.

"S-so you are leaving?"

"I am leaving the post of Potions Master and taking on Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I thought you hated teaching…Sir." She added quickly.

"A former student of my gave me a certain something to help me survive, I think." His mouth quirked at the edges. _Oh my god. Did I just smile at her? What is she doing to me?_

"Who will take on the position of Potions Master then? There aren't that many out there. It's almost a lost art."

"The Headmaster believes that a certain Know-it-all might be interested in in five years time." Her face had a look of pure shock and he had to refrain from yet another chuckle. Her dance steps faltered and he had to brace his arms to support her. Thankfully she regained her footing and the biggest smile he'd ever seen spread across her face.

"Professor, I won't disappoint you. I promise. I'll be back in five years."

_That must be a record, Severus. I have never seen anyone smile like that before…and it was due to you, Dumbledore teased in his head._

_Albus, please. This is hard enough as it is._

When the song ended he gave her a slight bow and intended to walk straight to his chamber and maybe open a bottle of firewhisky. However he wasn't so fortunate. As soon as he closed the door to the Great Hall he saw Dumbledore striding towards him. _Great. Just what I wanted. To be bothered-yet again!_

"Ah, Severus. I trust it went well?" They fell in step and continued walking. Severus sneered.

"You were listening the whole time, Albus. Surely you could come up with a conclusion yourself." His eyes twinkled.

"Oh, yes indeed. I came up with one…" Severus didn't like the way he didn't finish his sentence.

"Spit it out. I haven't got all day."

" _Oh, only the fact that both of you seemed quite comfortable in each others arms. If anyone hadn't known better they'd have thought you two were together. And if I do say so myself, it sure seemed you were going easy on her. I almost swear she made you smile." Severus' heart sped up._

_"I didn't smile. And why would I see anything in that little Gryffindor. She is still a student in my mind."_

" _Ah, yet she has become a women, Severus. Surely you saw that much."_

" _Albus, I am a man above all else."_

" _Yes, yes. If you don't believe me…you should have heard the Great Hall after you left, or should I say at the end of the song. You could have heard a needle drop. The whole hall was watching both of you. Everyone saw the way her body radiated with happiness. I bet they are all still shocked. Seeing the Potions master at a celebration, dancing with Miss Granger. And to wonder why she was so happy when dancing with you."_

" _Thanks for your words. It greatly helped my self esteem." Snape said dryly._ Dumbledore merrily chuckled and practically pranced away, leaving one last thought with the Potions Master. _One day you'll see._

When Severus arrived at his private chambers he grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a generous amount. He took a seat and rubbed his temples.

 _I have made a fool of myself. All because of her._ He thought angrily. _The whole hall was watching me? And who in their right mind would be glowing after dancing with me?_ Yes, it was true. He was a man and therefore had appreciated Miss Granger's choice in clothing.

She had worn a black dress. A very practical color. It was modest enough for the Gryffindor know-it-all. The dress had only one strap, and then it dipped into a v at her chest. _She has filled out rather nicely._ He thought. The strap traveled down to wrap around her waist. From there it had hung loosely down to her knees in a diagonal cut. Her shoes were also black with a sensible heel. Her toenails were black as well with little white dots running down the side of each one. He'd also noticed that she'd done her hair in a elegant do with some of the curls let out to frame her face. She hadn't put on that much make-up. _Not that she needed it._ But her eyes were what had caught him. They were the richest brown he'd ever seen. When he had offered her the apprenticeship they had shone with a surprising depth of happiness. Something he never thought he could do to someone.

 _A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts. It's ten o' clock. Who the bloody hell wants to talk now?_ He opened the door to find Minerva standing there.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in, Severus?" He could do nothing but oblige. He led her to his kitchen table and she seated herself. He took the chair opposite her and raised his eyebrow.

"What were you doing dancing with Hermione? If you didn't notice, the whole hall was watching you." She questioned.

"Do you think I would voluntarily attend the celebration or dance with a student? A Gryffindor at that, and it's your fault."

"Mine?! What ever did I do, Severus?"

"You are the one who told Dumbledore about her wish to continue to study potions. So he came up with a brilliant idea to have her become my apprentice. He got me to go to the stupid ball and decided on the spot to start discussing my dismissal while dancing with her. Obviously she came up with questions so he made me dance with her. I offered her the apprenticeship and she accepted." There was amusement in Minerva's eyes.

"Well, Hermione seemed to enjoy the dance far more than I had expected. Did you not notice how her eyes were shining by the end?"

"There is nothing about it Minerva. She was just happy that she had been offered to become a potions Mistress." He replied coldly. He didn't like how everyone was reading into this. They all interpreted things that weren't there. He dreaded how the rest of the staff took it. _Stupid old man. Look what you've gotten me into._

"Well, if you say so Severus, but I've been around a while longer than you-" He snorted.

"And let me just say I won't be surprised if something happens within the years. Good night."

_He was fuming. He couldn't believe those two. Albus and Minerva must be conspiring against me. He thought._

* * *

Severus was walking down the main staircase when he heard the knock of who could only be Miss Granger. He got to the door and straightened his frock coat. Then he opened the door. He set his sneer in place and said.

"Well, if it isn't the brains of the trio herself." Surprising him she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Good morning Professor Snape. I am here for my appointment with Dumbledore. So if you would kindly let me in that would save us a whole lot of trouble." His eyes widened slightly. This girl was starting to show her full Gryffindor potential. He gave a slight nod and opened the door to let her through. _This was going to be one hell of a year if she kept up that attitude._ He thought.

Hermione looked around her. She was home. Professor Snape turned around and walked away swiftly. Then he turned back around.

"Miss Granger I am supposed to escort you to the Headmaster's office. If you have any form of legs would you please keep up? I don't have all day." She smiled slightly, nodded and hurried to catch up. This was going to be an interesting year. Hermione looked towards her future with an optimistic eye. She felt that she could handle anything thrown her way, because she was home.


	7. Growing Jealousy

Hermione followed Professor Snape through the halls. She knew her way around so she decided to study Professor Snape instead. Hermione had harbored a small crush for him during her time at school. It started out as respect for the Potions Master, but in her fifth year it turn into admiration, because of his work for the Order of the Phoenix. During her sixth year Ron had started taking a liking to her. It was then that she could no longer deny that on a certain level she was attracted to Snape. She always got caught up in his demeanor. He came across to her as the strong silent type; a forgotten hero. The swish of his cloak and the intensity of his eyes, not to mention his soft silky voice. Every time he spoke his velvety tone washed over her. Snape came to an abrupt stop, and Hermione almost ran into him. Severus turned around.

"Do watch where you're going Miss Granger." He mumbled the password and gestured for Hermione to step onto the staircase. He stepped on after her and for a couple of minutes they were standing in close proximity as the stairs rotated. She could hear him breathing and could smell his scent. He smelled of spices and the forest after it rains. It was wonderful. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply letting his fragrance fill her nose. When she opened them again Snape was staring down at her. She blushed.

"If you're ready, the Headmaster is waiting." She could only nod. Snape opened the door and gestured for her to go in. The headmaster's office was exactly as she remembered it. Fawkes was sitting on his perch and the portraits were 'asleep' as always. Dumbledore was seated behind his huge oak desk and invited the pair to take a seat. Albus continued to offer each of them a lemon drop. Hermione accepted one with a smile, while Severus bluntly refused. He stood behind her with his arms folded over his chest, his customary scowl in place.

"Miss Granger it is lovely that you will be joining us once again. I trust you are still up for the apprenticeship?" Albus asked.

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Well then, Severus." He leaned back in his chair and popped another lemon drop in him mouth. Content to watch the proceedings. Snape stepped forward to continue the proceedings.

"Miss Granger. All apprenticeships are four years long, however we felt that you should be given an extra year before being called back. Therefore, you will only have three years under official apprenticeship. Due to your past work ethic and talent we did not see this as a major hindrance towards your goal. Additionally, since I will still be in the castle, we can wrap up the odds and ends of your training during your first year of teaching. If this is agreeable, here is the magical contract. Once you sign it you are held to your word until the three years is up. Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes Sir." She replied without hesitating. A piece of parchment appeared on the desk.

"This is our contract Miss Granger. These are rules we both must uphold. I have never taken on an apprentice before- as none have met my lowest standards- and I do not wish to see what happens if these regulations are not followed." Hermione looked down and read the first degree.

_1\. The apprentice and master shall live in the same quarters._

She glanced up swiftly. "We'll be living together?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, that is a set back, but it is what it is. I trust you aren't going to back out now Miss Granger?" Dumbledore sensing it was time to butt in cleared his throat.

"Well, Severus. I will leave you to escort Miss Granger to her rooms and you two can finish the contract there. I expect to see you both at dinner." Severus nodded and held the door for Hermione. She bade the Headmaster farewell and headed down the staircase with Snape trailing behind her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Professor Snape to take the lead.

He walked on and she had to jog to catch up. The walk to the dungeons was silent, which gave Hermione more time to study her new mentor. He walked with purpose, and confidence in every stride. She also noted that he wasn't wearing his customary cloak. Without the bulky garment she could see that he was lean and slightly muscular. His arms weren't buff, but they were toned and hinted at a hidden strength. As they headed towards the dungeons she remembered the first rule. They had to live together. _What were his quarter like? Where am I going to live and sleep? Does he only have one bed? I wonder what he wears to bed…Stop that Hermione! You're is apprentice now, and you have to live with him. Don't make things complicated._

He suddenly stopped by a long stretch of blank wall. He muttered something and a door appeared. He held the door open for her and followed her in. The first room was the living room. There was a fireplace and a shelf of books on the adjacent wall. In front of the fireplace stood a couch and two chairs surrounding a coffee table. Everything was made of black leather and mahogany, with intricate patterns on every piece of wood.

He had a practical set up with only the necessary things for a comfortable life, and everything was in it's place. The chair next to the fire had a lamp and a nightstand. When she looked closer she saw that there was a pair of reading glasses on top of the book. _He needs glasses to read? I wonder what he looks like with them on._

An image popped into her head of Snape sitting in the chair reading that book. He looked very sexy. _No, Hermione,_ she chided herself. Looking for a distraction, she glanced around the room again and was surprised to find that the book on the nightstand was a collection of works from none other than William Shakespeare.

Snape walked back into the room, and leaned against the door frame. He watched Hermione study his quarters, and smirked. She had sat down and started reading his Shakespeare. Deciding it would be fun to startle her, Snape walked up behind her until he towered over her sitting figure. He put his arms on either side of the back of the chair and bent his head until his mouth was next to her ear.

"Making yourself at home I see?" He whispered. She screamed and dropped the book. Snape let out a quick bark like laugh. She whipped around.

"Why did you do that? I just about peed my pants!"

"Obviously." He smirked as she glared at him.

"Come, we must finish the contract." He walked to the kitchen and sat down looking expectantly at her. Hermione hurried to the table and pulled out the scroll. They sat there and discussed the rules and obligations for over two hours. Finally they both signed the paper and it started to glow. As soon as it started it stopped again. Neither spoke. They just stared at the parchment, letting the deal they had just made sink in. It was Snape who broke the silence.

"Since we will be living here, I suppose you'll have to know how to get in. The door is concealed within the wall, so that no one else who hasn't been told its exact location can find it. A simple password will open the door, but there are wards placed around my chambers as well. You will need to dismantle those before attempting to gain entry." He stood up and led her to the door.

"Give me your hand." He placed her hand on the door and muttered a spell. An imprint of her hand glowed purple against the wood.

"Now the door will recognize you and you'll be able to give it the password. I change it every month. This month the password is, _Vulpes lagopus_." Hermione turned to him.

"The scientific name of the Arctic fox? That's a surprise. I was thinking it would be a potions ingredient." He sniffed.

"That's the point. It's unexpected. Besides, I rather like the arctic fox…" Hermione suppressed a giggle as he went on,

"Now I suggest that you go freshen up, Miss Granger. We must be at dinner in 30 minutes."

"One thing Professor." He stopped at the door and slowly turned around.

"I would like it if you call me Hermione." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"And why should I do that?"

"Well, it is my name."

"Very well, then I suppose you may call me Severus." With that he turned on his heel and marched to his room.

* * *

**30 minutes later…..**

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled.

"Were going to be late for dinner." Hermione came out of her room.

"My name is Hermione." She walked towards the door.

"Well, come one. Were going to be late for dinner." Automatically, he stepped forward and offered his arm. She looked surprised but took it as they left. The pair entered through a side door made specifically for the staff. As soon as they stepped in Dumbledore's booming voice sounded.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione. I'm glad you could join us this evening." Snape scowled. They were the last ones to arrive and the only two seats open were between Dumbledore and none other than Remus Lupin. Hermione's face lit up. She loved talking to Remus, he was a very good friend of hers, Ron's and Harry's. Snape sat down next to Dumbledore as she started talking to Remus.

"Remus! It's good to see you. I had no idea Dumbledore hired you again."

"It's good to see you too, Hermione. I am teaching DADA, but you haven't told me why you're here." He added in a whisper.

"And why are you with Snape?"

"I'm his apprentice now. I'm studying to be a Potions Master."

"Ah, a very complicated field. No one better than Severus here to teach you."

* * *

Snape walked in with Hermione on his arm. Dumbledore announced them and he scowled. Hermione's face lit up as she spotted Remus Lupin. _Great, again with the werewolf_. He thought. He sat there and picked at his food. _Why did he sign up for this again?_ Dumbledore turned to him now and started a conversation.

"I trust you and Hermione finished the contract?"

"Indeed, Headmaster."

"Brilliant! So you've both settled in alright?"

Snape gave a slight nod. He went back to eating when her leg brushed his under the table. He jumped slightly. The contact sent shivers down his spine. Severus scowled, nothing like that had ever made him jump before. _Maybe I'm loosing my touch. Nonsense!_ He replied to himself, _Spying is burned into your heart and soul._ He didn't like this dinner at all. Severus stood up and swept out of the room. Leaving Hermione's wide eyes to follow him out. Remus gave her a worried look.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" She gave a start.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Remus." The truth was that her leg had accidentally brushed up against Snape's. She had felt him flinch and she had felt her face grow hot. A second later he got up and walked out of the room. _Was coming in contact with another person that bad? Or just touching me. Does he really find me so repulsive still?_ At that thought she felt a sudden unknown source of sadness wash over her.

Now, Remus Lupin was a werewolf and he knew something was going on. An animal instinct you could call it. He had seen Severus flinch and Hermione's slight blush. He could read between the lines of Snape's abrupt departure and Hermione's crestfallen face.

There was a spark just waiting to catch fire, and Remus Lupin did not like where this was headed. Not one bit.


	8. Snooze You Lose

There were two weeks until the school year started. Two whole weeks to get along with Severus Snape before their minds could be occupied with work. At least she had Remus to be able to talk to. For now Snape has set her up doing research in the library for certain potions. When Hermione and Severus weren't busy with writing the classes curriculums, they were working on assignments for the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione was in the library when a shadow covered over her notes. She turned around to find a scowling Professor Snape standing behind her.

"Is there something you need, Professor?" She asked lightly.

"First off… _Hermione_ I thought we agreed to a first name basis. Secondly, it is time for dinner. Someone's got to look after you."

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine _Severus_. I'm not one of your annoying students anymore!" He smirked.

"Be as it may, the Headmaster is concerned that if someone doesn't watch you, you'll end up in the hospital wing, due to a lack of sleep and nutrition. As I am your mentor the responsibility stands on my shoulders." Again Hermione opened her mouth to spit back a retort, but Snape continued.

"If you insist on arguing then I will have no choice but to drag you to dinner. Come." He whipped around and stalked out. Hermione quickly packed up her textbooks and notes. When she got to the door they walked in silence to the Great Hall. He burst through the doors and strode across the room. Hermione followed closely to try to hide her red face. _Does he always have to make a scene?_

"He just loves making a scene doesn't he?" Minerva said.

"Of course, otherwise it wouldn't be Severus." Dumbledore chuckled.

_Remus watched the pair come in. Severus was scowling and Hermione was blushing slightly. He frowned. I wonder what happened between them. Remus, this isn't right. Your too old for her anyway. Why would she choose someone like you? Well, she is a grown women now. He couldn't help taking notice of her curves when she walked, and the way her hair fell across her shoulders and framed her face. To his delight Hermione sat next to him, instead of Snape._

"How are you Hermione?" He asked.

"Oh, I was in the library doing some research for the Order when _somebody_ interrupted me and insisted on bringing me to dinner." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Will you get over it already?"

"When you stop treating me like a child." He snorted.

"I'll do that when you've stopped acting like one. Learn to take care of yourself first, woman."

"Well, it sounds like you two are getting along just fine." He said evenly, but inside he was glaring daggers at Snape.

"You don't know the half of it Remus. I don't know how you haven't hexed him already." But, Hermione's tone was lighthearted, with possibly a hint of amusement. Severus ate in silence listening to Hermione and Lupin chatter away. He didn't know what he was thinking taking her on as an apprentice. She obviously hadn't grown up one bit. Now he was going to have to look after her and a school full of dunderheads.

Snape glanced over at the two of them, and saw something in Remus' eye that caught him off guard. He had never seen the werewolf like that before. There seemed to be a hint of lust and desire in his eyes. Severus narrowed his eyes at the wolf. He didn't like how Lupin was looking at her. Hermione was still a very young for a witch and although she had experienced more than many wizards she was still very ignorant about the ways men. He was going to have to watch the wolf closely. At the same time, something deep inside of him stirred. He didn't know it then, but he would later come to recognize it as a sense of overprotectiveness for something he already deemed as his to protect.

When dinner was over Hermione promised Remus she would visit him for a cup of tea soon. Then, she followed Severus out of the great hall and to their chambers.

* * *

In his office Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"She is a very intriguing witch so I don't blame either one. Just the fact that so two very different people have the same taste will make the outcome, and process, all the more interesting."

"Albus I hope you aren't going to mess with this. They are both formidable wizards. You don't want anything to happen because of your meddling. I think you should let it play out. Hermione has no clue whatsoever. They will do what's best for her." Dumbledore sighed.

"Minerva, my dear. Since when do men ever think rationally?" Her silence was enough for him.

"I think I'll just help her along the way. It will be her choice in the end."

"So your going to pair her up? With whom may I ask?"

"Why, it seems that Severus needs someone in his life."

"Really Albus? Now see here. Don't you think that Remus would be better for her? After all, he's kind, caring, and has always been friendly towards her. You don't expect Severus to fall in love with her, let alone Hermione for him!"

"Ahhh, but he already has."

* * *

"What kind of crackpot idea is this? Has the old man gone insane?!" Hermione was reading in the den when she heard Severus. She walked into the kitchen and saw him reading a letter.

"Is something the matter?" He glanced up at her and shoved the letter across the table.

"He's off his rocker if he expects me to show up." Hermione picked up the letter.

_Hermione and Severus,_

_I would like to invite you to a ball in celebration of the new school year. It will be held outside on August 21st. This is somewhat formal so you are to bring a partner._

_Regards,_

_Albus._

_P.S. Severus this_ _**is** _ _a required event so don't bother asking me._

She glanced up to see him scowling.

"So…what's the problem?"

"The problem here Granger, is that I have to attend his stupid ball and bring a partner. As you have read this is a required event and I will be forced to go and…."

"Socialize?" He glared and she smirked.

"Well, it says we have to bring a partner. I guess I'll ask Remus." Hermione thought outloud.

"No." Snape cut in.

"Pardon?"

"No. You are not going to take Lupin as your partner. You are going with me."

"And when did this happen? I don't think that you have the right to just tell me that I'm going with you!"

"First off, you are my apprentice and I am your mentor. Second, do you expect me to ask someone else?" Hermione thought for a moment. Him asking anyone was a sight to see. She smiled.

"Professor Snape are you asking me to the ball. If you are I'll consider going with you." He sat there. _Damn her! What a vixen. Now he was trapped. It was either take someone one else or…ask her_. Seeing no other option, Severus took a deep breath and replied.

"Miss Granger, would you accept my invitation to accompany me to the ball?" His silky voice washed over her and sent shivers went down her spine.

"Professor Snape, I accept your offer." She smirked at him and went back to her research.

* * *

_There were three days until the ball and Remus was in his chambers, pacing. Do I ask her or not? What if she says no? There are only three days left and you don't have a partner. If she says no you can always go with Hooch._

He didn't have time to plan it out, because his problem came to meet him. He opened the door to see none other than Hermione Granger standing in front of him. She smiled up at him.

"Hello Remus. May I come in?"

"Of course." She walked past him and sat down on in one of his chairs.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Yes please." They sat in silence for a while.

"So, I suspect this wasn't just a social call. What's on your mind?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Did you get an invitation to the beginning of the school year ball?" He nodded.

"I assume the whole staff did." He suddenly smirked.

"How did old Snape take it?"

"Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about." Remus started to panic.

"The fact that there is a ball or Severus' reaction?"

"Well…both." There was a pause in the air. Then she burst into speech.

"Well, first off I asked him what was wrong because he was scowling at his letter. Apparently he is required to go. Then to make matters worse we are to go with a partner. So he demanded that I go with him, but I refused. But then he _asked_ me…so I said yes…" Remus took a gulp of air and tried to steady himself.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well…the fact that he asked me. I mean he pointed out that he couldn't asked anyone else and that I am his apprentice but…it's just not him. Do you think he's been drugged or something?" At that Lupin burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. Just the thought of the potions master getting drugged was unthinkable. Seeing as potions was his profession.

"It's not funny Remus Lupin! What if he's not in his right mind? I mean do you really see him saying anything of the sort?"

 _Then it hit Remus. Severus Snape had asked Hermione Granger to the ball._ _**His** _ _Hermione. This did not suit him at all. Snape didn't even like the girl. And the worst part was…she had accepted his offer. If only I had asked her as soon as I had gotten the letter. Damn it all Remus! Now you have to watch her on Snape's arm the entire night._

"When did he ask you Hermione? To the ball I mean."

"As soon as we got our letters."

_So he never had a chance anyway…_

Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry Remus I have to go! Severus and I have to start the second stage in our potion. Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it." She threw and smile his way as she rushed out the door down to the dungeons.

Remus watched her sadly. _There she goes, running back to Snape._


	9. The Party

It was the day of the celebration and Snape was in no mood for one of Dumbledore's crackpot parties. He and Hermione were working silently on a potion in the classroom when there was a knock on the door. Snape scowled.

"Enter." He said. To the surprise of both of them Remus Lupin strode into the room.

"Lupin." Severus sneered.

"What do I owe you this…pleasure?"

"Hello, Remus." Hermione said pleasantly. He smiled at her. Then turning to Snape his smile gone,

"Severus, could you step outside for a moment? We need to talk." Hermione was looking between the two with wide eyes. Snape glanced at Hermione then gave a sharp nod and followed Remus out the door. Hermione hurried to the door just in time to hear Remus cast a silencing spell. She slowly made her way back to her bench, keeping an ear out for any clues about their conversation. _It wasn't like they were on particularly friendly terms. No, defiantly not. That must mean it's something serious if Remus would willingly seek out Severus._

A minute later the door banged open and Snape stormed into the room. She glanced at the closing door to see Remus glaring at Snape's retreating figure.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione questioned, glancing worriedly between the two. He turned on her his eyes blazing with…something she couldn't quite read.

"No, nothing is bloody alright! Surely even a Gryffindor such as yourself can see that. This is all your fault!" He whirled around and slammed the door to his chambers. Hermione frowned. _My fault. What did I do wrong? Why would Remus be talking to Snape if I did something wrong?_ She abandon her attempt at finishing the potion. Putting a stasis charm on it she went to find Remus.

* * *

Severus looked up to see Lupin striding into the dungeons.

"Severus, could you step outside for a moment? We need to talk."

_He narrowed his eyes. Who does the bloody werewolf think he is? Strutting around the dungeons like he owns them. Then again if Lupin was looking for him it must be serious. Glancing over at Hermione he nodded and followed him out. The first thing that came out of Lupin's mouth made him want to hex the man into oblivion._

"Severus. You're taking Hermione to the celebration."

_It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Why does it feel like he's confronting me? I've done nothing wrong and it's none of his business anyway. Blast that girl! Running off to Lupin like that. Surprised he doesn't know my whole life's story through her eyes. Seeing the look in the werewolf's eyes something dawned on him. He has feelings for her. He likes the bloody girl. Well, mind as well have some fun he thought._

_Putting on his usual sneer he responded._

_"What does it matter to you Lupin?"_

"You forced her to go with you! If you lay a hand on her, you'll be sorry you were ever born!" Remus was glaring daggers at him now. Severus narrowed his eyes and took a menacing step forward. "Do you think I would ever take advantage of a woman, Lupin? Is that what you see me as? A greasy bat waiting for a innocent young girl? Who do you take me for?!" His voice was quiet but his tone was deadly. Lupin's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, Severus. That's not what I intended it to sound like. I-I just…" He looked at him helplessly.

"Save the excuses Lupin." He said venom.

"But remember this: Hermione is my apprentice, and therefore she is my charge. I am the one responsible for her protection, and don't you for get that."

"So she's Hermione now is she? Getting a little friendly are we? Well you remember this Snape. I am her friend and if she is hurt by the likes of you-"

"-Leave!" Snape thundered. He turned on his heel in disgust and threw open the door of the classroom, leaving Remus to glare at him from behind.

* * *

_Later when he was in his-no their- chambers with a bottle of Firewhiskey he sighed. He reflected on Hermione's hurt face when he yelled at her. Well if it wasn't for her Lupin wouldn't be such a lovesick puppy. What does he know about me? Nothing! He had no right to talk to me that way! Besides he can have her for all I care. He took a gulp of liquor. Why is he so fascinated anyway? What does he see in her?_

This was the question that was swimming around his head until he fell asleep. Sometime later he was awoken by a familiar voice. _Not now._ He groaned.

"Severus, my boy. I think your going to need this. One too many drinks today? Before dinner even? My, my what happened?"

"Albus." He growled. Taking the potion and chugging it down. The room started to come into focus.

"Lupin." He spat.

"He has the nerve to come down to _my_ dungeons and accuse me of forcing myself on the girl!" The headmaster looked at him.

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not Albus! What do you think I am?"

"Just ensuring the safety of my students." He replied calmly.

"She's hardly a student, Albus."

"Ahhh, but to someone as old as me I'm afraid they will always be my students on some level. Even you, Severus."

"Enough old man." He said rubbing his temples.

"You're right. You must find Hermione. After all she would hate to be late to the party." Dumbledore stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared. Snape decided to send Hermione his patronus instead of running around the school.

* * *

"Remus. Can I talk to you?" Hermione's voiced called out to him. He took a moment to compose himself before letting her in.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but I was curious about the confrontation between you and Severus earlier. Were you fighting? I thought it was something serious since you came to find him. But then he came back in and stormed off to his room…" Lupin sighed. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. Especially not with Hermione of all people.

"Hermione, I don't really want to talk about it. Ask Severus as you two seem to be on a first name basis now." He answered a little bitterly. She was taken aback by his tone.

"He didn't tell me."

"Well then it is none of your business!" He bit out. Hermione frowned. She didn't come down here to be yelled at. Snape had already done that. Drawing herself up to her full height she said.

"Remus Lupin it is very well my business when my friends are fighting!" His face darkened.

"So, you consider him a friend now? I see how it is." She paused.

"In a way yes, I suppose he is." Suddenly a white doe appeared before them. Snape's sarcastic voice rang out.

"Come. We must get ready for that crack-pot party."

"I-I have to go now Remus. I'll see you at the party." Hermione turned and walked out the door, leaving a disappointed and angry Remus behind.

_Hermione followed the doe down to the dungeons. It bounded through the corridors, pausing frequently so she could catch up. I wonder if our patronus' reflect our personalities? She smirked. Obviously not. The last thing you would ever see is Severus Snape frolicking down the corridor._

When she arrived to their chambers Snape was standing by the doorway.

"Finally." He growled.

"That only took you a couple of years." She smiled cheekily at him.

"Why Severus, I didn't know you were looking forward to this party. I'll have to mention it to Albus." He frowned at her passing figure.

"You will hold your tongue Miss Granger. I am your master or have you forgotten?"

"Oh really? Well maybe you could show me what you've mastered sometime." Her eyebrows quirked suggestively before she closed the door.

_In her room Hermione leaned against the wall. Oh my god. Did I just say what I thought I said? Where did that come from? Taking a deep breath she walked to her wardrobe to find something to wear._

_In his own room Severus Snape was thinking along those same lines. Did Hermione really just make a sexual innuendo? She's more of a Gryffindor than I thought possible. I'll have to keep an eye out for her._

Back in Hermione's room she was having trouble deciding what to wear. She wasn't much of a dress up type of girl, but she did have some for those few occasions. She took out an old dress from her wardrobe and made a few altercations. With a flick of her wand the dress was decked out in a midnight black, and sporting an elegant one should strap. Next, she turned her attention towards her hair. Another wave of her wand had her hair up in a fancy do with a few soft curls framing her face. A touch of makeup was also applied. She stood in front of the mirror admiring herself a little longer before she heard a knock on her door.

"Five more minutes, Hermione." Snape's voice rang through the door.

"Okay." She called back. She hoped that her dress wasn't too formal. Another calming breath and she went to meet Severus. When he heard the door open he wasn't event the slightest bit prepared for the sight that met his eyes. _Damn! Is that Hermione? When did she grow up? Well, it has been five years since she was a girl._ The dress she had picked out looked as soft as silk. It flowed down her figure, following the curves of her body. The makeup she wore was just enough to accent her features but not so much as to ruin her natural beauty. Severus' voice caught in his throat.

"You look lovely, Hermione." He managed to say.

"You look quite dashing yourself. I never knew you owned any color other than black." She teased. Hermione was feeling the same effect as Snape. She had let out a little gasp when she saw him. He was wearing a formal frock coat and had abandon his billowing robes. It was all black except for the lining of dark green. His hair was neat and combed. As her eyes traveled down his body she could see his muscular figure. _He should defiantly loose his cloak more often._

"Shall we?" He held out is arm and she took it.

* * *

They were the last ones to arrive. The great hall had been decorated and there was a long buffet table filled with food. Every single staff member at Hogwarts was there as well as all the ghosts. When Severus and Hermione entered the talking ceased. Everyone was staring at the unusual pair. Remus was sitting in the corner, shooting knives from his eyes at Snape. Dumbledore bounded forward immediately.

"Severus, Hermione. Come in, come in. You're just in time. I was starting to worry." The noise level rose again as everyone went back to their previous conversations.

"Oh, were sorry Albus. I was running a little late." Hermione said quickly.

"Not to worry. I see you have brought Hermione as your partner, Severus." He sneered.

"And who did you bring Albus?"

"Minerva." He stated simply. The party wasn't as bad as Severus had envisioned. The staff was fairly mellow this night. For that he was grateful. No one had started meaningless conversations with him. He was left to observe the party in the shadows of the room. Hermione was mingling about, visiting with her former teachers, and enjoying herself. About halfway through the celebration Dumbledore caught everyone's attention."Now that we've all become comfortable it's time to get the ball rolling!" In the middle of the room a stage appeared. Dumbledore had brought an orchestra to perform.

"You are all required to have one dance with your partner, then you may seek out others. So! Dance the night away my friends!" The orchestra started it off and pretty soon there were many pairs on the floor, waltzing their way around the room. Hermione was sitting at a table watching the dancers.

_Severus. You must dance at least once with Hermione. Albus mentally reminded him._

_Okay, okay old man. I'm going. Just get out of my head._

Severus walked over to her. When he was in front of her he bowed slightly and held out his hand.

A shy, smile graced her face.

"Okay." She placed her hand in his and he put his other hand on her waist, and they joined the throng of other dancers. Severus was glad that it was a waltz. He remembered the Yule ball and shuddered at the crazy 'dancing' the teenagers were showing off then. This was much more practical. Hermione's voice broke his thoughts.

"This reminds me of a similar situation only five years back."

"I believe you're correct." His silky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Although at that time I didn't have a werewolf glaring daggers at me." Hermione frowned.

"He never did tell me what happened…so what did happen?" Snape scowled at the memory. He dropped his arm from her waist and walked away. Hermione ran after him.

"Severus you can't just not say anything. I think I have the right to know!" He looked at her coldly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Ugh! What is wrong with you two? I think I have the right to know why my two friends are fighting."

"Well Hermione, here's a newsflash for you. You don't." She huffed and stormed back to the party, while he went for a walk around the rose garden.

_Severus took a walk along the lake. Why would I want to tell her that Lupin fancies her? Besides, it wasn't her business anyway. Who does she think she is 'having the right to know what her…wait…did she call me a friend? Couldn't be. No, she was definitely talking about Lupin. They've been friends for years. Don't flatter yourself Severus._

Hermione was inside fuming about the encounter.

"Hermione, why aren't you enjoying the party?" She looked up.

"Oh, hello Minerva."

"Did you have a fight with Severus? You were dancing with him earlier."

"You saw that?"

"My dear, I know he can be a right old grouch sometimes, but I think he has a soft spot for you. He's been much calmer these past few months."

"You think that Severus Snape has feelings for me?"

"…Hermione, do you want my honest observations?" Hermione thought about it for a minute.

"Yes, Minerva, I do." She sighed.

"Severus has been though a lot in his life. He is very proud and has locked himself away from everyone. That's how he survived. By not getting close to anyone. The only person who has seen his true self is Albus. He has his own way of showing he cares. Hermione, Severus was my student and now my colleague, I think I have caught on to his frequency by now, and I must say I think he has grown fond of you. If I might add, Remus too, might have some feelings. If I am not mistaken, Hermione, I would say neither of them likes the other around you." With that Minerva excused herself and left Hermione swimming in a pool of information.

_Remus likes me? No, that can't be! Were just friends…right? And Severus can't like me at all! He's a Slytherin, and the potions master. For god sakes he's Snape! Okay just calm down, I-I have to go back to the party. Right, I need to find Severus._

Hermione walked back into the great hall looking around for Severus, only to be greeted by Remus.

"Good evening, Hermione. Are you enjoying yourself?" Hermione didn't have time for this. She needed to talk to Snape.

"I'm fine, have you seen Severus?" His eyes narrowed slightly and when he spoke again his voice was cooler.

"You were just dancing with him. Do you want to be back in his arms so quickly?" Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, Remus, you're usually more civil than this. What have you got against him all of the sudden?" He was full out scowling now and took a step closer to Hermione.

"My problem is that he spends so much time with you, Hermione. I've seen the way he watches you when you're not looking. I've noticed how he's been softer since you arrived." His voice was raising.

"Don't think I don't see. He fancies you, Hermione. That's what I don't like. He likes you and you spend all your time with him now! The greasy bastard fancies you!" Remus was yelling now. When he caught his breath he whispered the last sentence.

"And you know what the problem with that is?…So do I." With that he turned angrily and stormed out of the great hall.

_Hermione was left on the spot stunned, and speechless. No. Remus has just had too much to drink. They both can't like me! I mean me! What's so special about me? Wait…Minerva said the exact same thing… She suddenly looked up and let out a faint squeak. Everyone in the hall heard that! Oh what am I going to do now? What am I going to do?!_

She turned and ran out of the hall. When she made it to the school gardens she stopped and sat on a bench. The coolness of the night in contrast with the humid hall was a relief and calmed her down. Just as she was starting to enjoy the night a deep velvety voice spoke from the darkness.

"Gazing at the stars I see. I hope we don't have another Trelawney on our hands." She jumped and turned around swiftly.

"Severus! You scared me!" She moved aside and patted the space next to her.

"Would you like to sit down?" They sat in awkward silence for a while until Snape broke the stillness.

"I heard Lupin…"

"Oh, um…yeah…Severus?…" She was met with silence.

"…Is it true?…I mean what Remus said about you. Is it true?" Severus slowly turned towards her. He gazed intently into her eyes and held her there. He brought his mouth down to her face, his lips just barely brushing hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. He applied a little more pressure, making Hermione melt. The chaste kiss ended suddenly- to Hermione's dismay- and he pulled away. Snape stood up and placed a feather light kiss on her hand. He spoke softly.

"The rest is in your hands…Hermione." Then he turned and walked away; leaving a breathless Hermione behind.


	10. Confessions

Severus left her sitting on a garden bench after he **kissed** her! She could still feel the warm sensation on her lips. She touched them in awe and was left to ponder his parting words. _"The decision lies in your hands, Hermione."_ He had even called her by her given name. What did he mean? Did he want to peruse a relationship with her? He had initiated the kiss…But what about Remus? There was a problem with that. If Remus liked her and she started seeing Severus…Hermione could take it anymore. She went down to her room and packed a bag. She was going to pay a visit to the only person who she could think of who was close to Severus, Draco Malfoy. She stepped into the fireplace and yelled.

"Malfoy Manor!". With a swish of green flames she was whisked away. Hermione came tumbling out onto a dark green carpet. She got up and dusted herself off when she heard the familiar drawl.

"If it isn't Granger. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"Malfoy. I need to talk to you." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously. I didn't think you came all this way just to look at me…then again I know quite a few who would." He smirked. She punched him lightly and smiled. Just then a girl walked into the room.

"-Draco I thought I heard you talking to someone, w-." Hermione looked up. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Pansy. I need to talk to Draco for a minute." Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve and pushed him into the nearest room. She warded the door and put a silencing spell on the room.

"Geez Hermione. Why are you so anxious?"

"Severus kissed me." She blurted out.

"…He what?…Hey, you just called him Severus." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco! That's not the point! The thing is…" He listened patiently as she explained the whole story.

"…So now what do I do? Does Severus seriously like me? Do I have to choose between one of them?" Draco sighed.

"Yes, I think your going to have to. Just keep in mind that Snape will not take it lightly if you choose Lupin. I would suspect that the werewolf would eventually come to terms with it, and want to remain friends. It's hard to tell. But I will let you know this. My godfather is a very proud and private man. If he really did kiss you and he said those words, then he's dead serious. He was raised the old fashioned way. He will court you. I know as a teacher he can be a bastard, but he was taught to be a gentleman." The whole time Hermione remained quiet.

"Thanks Draco. I'll leave you to it then…" As she turned to leave he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. I'll be here for you no matter what. Okay?" She gave him a warm hug before leaving.

Hermione got back and went straight to her bedroom in their shared chambers. She flopped down on the bed and sighed. This was going to hard enough as it was. They lived together and worked together everyday. Hermione knew that both Severus and Remus were sincere. Both were her friends as well, which made the situation all the more complicated. To top it off, both men were so competitive and held such deep grudges that she knew remaining 'just friends' with both of them would eventually lead to an all-out brawl. Besides, she hadn't been in the dating world for a while. It wouldn't hurt to give it another go. She just hoped that whoever she chose the other would write her out of their lives completely.

So, Hermione did what she did best. She got up and went to her desk. On one piece of parchment she wrote Severus at the top. On another she wrote Remus. For each person she made two columns. Pros and cons.

_ Severus _

_Pros: baritone voice, tall, dark mysterious type, sexy smirk, intense/sincere, smart conversations, loves books, witty._

_Cons: not always friendly, not very emotional, possessive(?), jealous type_

_ Remus _

_Pros: always happy, warm, inviting, laughs, sincere, loves books_

_Cons: might get clingy, jealous type, not as intellectual as Severus, doesn't like potions_

When she was done she read over each list, and deciding that they were good she went to bed. Sleeping on such an important decision is always a good idea. Hermione tossed and turned that night. She was having a nightmare of the final battle.

_She was on the field and she was looking for someone, but she couldn't find them. Spells and curses were flying left and right. It was dark and raining, along with lightening and thunder. Suddenly she saw them. Their face was too far away and shrouded in the blackness, but she could tell he was struggling to stay alive. Hermione was yards away and she kept trying to run to him. The ground was muddy and she kept slipping in the same spot over and over. No matter how hard she tried to run she never got anywhere. Hermione and her mysterious man were both helpless. She could only watch in horror and anguish as a jet of green light appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for him. She screamed right before the curse hit him,_

and awoke with a start and the end of a scream on her lips. A strong pair of arms were wrapped around her and she was leaning against a warm, muscled chest. The voice in her ear was muttering soft words of comfort. She buried her face into his chest and drew shaky breaths. When she had calmed down she looked up to see the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape staring down at her. His hand came up and brushed away the tears that had escaped her notice.

"Shhh, don't cry. It was just a dream. You can go back to sleep." He moved to let go of her, but her fists automatically clung tighter, burying her face into the front of his robes. From her tense frame he could tell she was trying to suppress her sobs. Severus sighed. He wasn't surprised. Even he still got night terrors from his years in the Dark Lord's service. The only thing he could think of was to stay until she fell asleep again. _Good grief. When had he gone so soft?_ He lay down next her and she snuggled into him with her face pressed against his chest. They both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of silence. She glanced at the clock. It was only 7:00am. The other side of the bed was cold. It was like he had never been there.

_Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he really didn't come in here at all. What does that mean then? Why did I dream of Severus Snape?_

Stumbling out of bed she went to take her morning shower and wash all of the confusion down the drain. Afterwards she made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. When she walked in the whole staff table, except for Dumbledore and McGonagall, were silent.

_I guess everyone remembers the ball quite clearly._

She kept her head down and walked to her seat, which just so happened to be right between Minerva and Severus. Most of the staff glared at her for sitting anywhere but beside Remus. Hermione grimaced inwardly.

_They probably all think I'm a heartless woman for not sitting next to the man who professed his love for me…but they don't know that not one, but two men confessed to me last night._

"Good morning, Hermione. I trust you slept well?" This brought her back to reality and she answered with only a slight glance towards the Potions Master,

"Yes, thank you, Minerva. By the way, I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon. I'd like to catch up over a pot of tea." Minerva gave her a wink.

"How does one o' clock in my quarters sound?" In a lower voice she muttered.

"I want to hear all the details." Hermione giggled quietly despite herself. Minerva smiled and left the great hall. She chanced a glance behind her to see Severus scowling after her.

"She's about as bad as Albus." He growled.

"Oh, come now, no one is worse than Albus. That man is a natural born gossiper. He would fit right in with all the old ladies. In fact Albus is and old lady. That's probably why they hang out together so much, they gossip like hens." At that statement Severus' lip quirked up a little in the smallest trace of a smile. He gave a slight tilt of the head.

"I trust I'll be seeing you soon. Until then, Hermione." With that he stood and swept out of the Great Hall. Hermione had a hard time focusing on her class today. She snapped at the students more than usual, hoping they wouldn't notice that she wasn't all there that day. It wasn't just Hermione that was having trouble teaching. Severus was also suffering from his lack of focus. He had only five minutes before his first class. Sitting down at his desk he let out a frustrated sigh. Today was a bad day for a practical lesson. If he couldn't keep his focus it would end in disaster. It would be safer giving them chapters from the book.

_It's not like they couldn't do with some torturous note taking, with a nice lengthy essay to go with it. Severus smirked. At least one thing was going his way today._

Up stairs in the DADA classroom, yet another teacher was fuming. Remus Lupin was known to be a patient man, but he was not to be tested today. He was enraged that Hermione didn't even acknowledge him this morning. Instead she sat next to Snape!

_Why would she ever choose that greasy bat over him? He was a kind, caring Gryffindor. He had been her friend longer. They both loved books and would totally have lived in a library…Then again, Snape was a nerd too. But he's a stinkin' Slytherin!_

His third year class didn't know what hit them. Professor Lupin was down right nasty. He had stormed into the room and had yelled at them to sit down and shut up. Xavier Lucas, always the irrational mumbled under his breath,

"He's like Snape on a good day. What's wrong with him?" Unluckily for him, even though Remus what short on temper he was not hard of hearing.

"Mr. Lucas, detention with Mr. Filch tonight 7:00pm sharp." He stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed.

"Anyone else have anything they would like to add to his comment? No? The you will all turn to chapter 8 in you textbooks and take notes on the section. I want a three foot essay by next class on the theory and usefulness of nonverbal spells. There will be no need to talk." Lunch was no better.

In fact Hermione made it even more intense than breakfast. She didn't go at all. She had decided to stay in her quarters to keep the tension down. Instead both men glared daggers at the other all through lunch, silently asking what the other did to Hermione. Professor McGonagall had had enough. The staff was suffering, the three of them were suffering and the students were suffering. And personally she was afraid her head was going to explode. She asked Severus and Remus to come to her office after dinner. Fortunately, neither of them knew the other would be there. A stern talking to and a reminder of their professional responsibilities ought to convince them to stand down. Severus got there first and was seated comfortably in a chair when Minerva and Remus walked in. He jumped up and scowled. "What is that mangy old wolf doing in here? Minerva what are you trying to do? We aren't going to be able to get along."

"You two are going to stop this once and for all. You are driving everyone crazy. Why do you think I gave permission for Hermione to eat in her rooms today? She needs time to think without you two at each other's throats."

"Well she's not making it any easier for us!" Remus exclaimed.

"Listen up, both of you. She cares for both of you a great deal. The only difference is one as a best friend and the other as something more. No one can make that decision for her and you both will respect her decision. She will always want both of you in her life. Besides it's not like she's the last woman on the planet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Minerva." Remus mumbled. Snape only gave her a nod.

In her rooms Hermione was turning in early. All the worrying, pacing, and thinking have given her a slight headache. While watching the fire she slipped into a light doze. Another nightmare invade her dreams.

_She was in total darkness, and her body was frozen. The empty chamber echoed with the torturous sound of Bellatrix Lestrange's maniacal laugh. The voice that brought back flashes of scars and silver daggers against her throat. The laugh that meant certain death, and dying alone. Then, out of the corner of her eye she caught the welcoming figure of Remus Lupin. She cried out in delight that someone was there to save her. But to her disbelief, he continued on, only turning his head slightly like there was a bug in his ear. His retreating form faded away and there was simply darkness once more._

_Panic began to overwhelm her and she struggled to free herself, but to no avail. It was then she noticed a mass in the corner. A Death Eater approached, his gleaming mask illuminating her tearstained face. Soon the mask was right in front of her. And as the hood fell off, she closed her eyes, ready for whatever may come. When nothing happened, Hermione hesitantly opened her eyes, and there stood Severus Snape. He gave her a quirk of his mouth and gently touched her hand. Breaking her state of paralysis, he grabbed her hand and they ran through the shadows._

Hermione awoke from her dream and dragged herself to bed before Severus got home. Lying in bed trying to go back to sleep the dream washed over her. Here was her answer, plain and clear as black on white. Severus Snape was her choice. He was the one who had saved her. He was the one she had unconsciously decided to trust.

Sometimes the first step is confessing to ourselves.


	11. Bubblegum Pink

Remus was in his quarters still fuming about the situation, and to make matters worse it turned out that they weren't being very discrete about it either.

_The whole staff knew. The last thing he needed were his colleagues whispering behind his back…or worse if it got out to the students. His reputation would be ruined, especially if she chose Snape over him. No. Don't think about any of that. Don't think about what might happen…Just go to sleep Remus!_

And so he did, tossing and turning the whole way _._

_Visions of Snape and Hermione chased and taunted him. A laughing student body lined the premise, and the Hogwarts staff along with the rest of the wizarding world watched from the stadium. He was surrounded and no one was going to help him. Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink that faded away in an instant. "Wait!" He called. The figure turned around. It was a girl, a women. She was too far away to see her face, but she gave him a small smile before walking away. He tried to follow her, but she was soon swallowed up by the crowd._

Remus Lupin woke up in a thin sheen of sweat. He shook himself awake and went to take a shower.

The next night he had the same dream, the only difference was that she appeared earlier than before. And, like the previous night he woke up before he could identify her.

* * *

By the end of the week Remus had circles under his eyes. His dreams caused a lack of sleep that was beginning to show. Minerva came to him on Friday evening and told him he needed to visit the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva, I only need a couple of restful nights and I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, you've had all week to get that. You will go to the infirmary so Poppy can take a look at you. We don't want a bug to get loose. Half the students will get in within three days!" She was almost yelling now.

"Hold your Hippogriffs woman! I'll go! Blimey." She narrowed her eyes and gave him the stare that made anyone feel like they were a first year again. She watched him until she was sure he wouldn't turn back.

"Well, Remus you look fine to me you just need a couple of potions." Poppy said as she started cleaning up her tools.

"However, my stocks aren't due to be replenished for a couple of days so you're going to have to ask Severus if he has any."

"That's not fine." She turned around from her tinkering and looked at him.

"Remus it is fine. You're not terribly sick so you can get them yourself. I am awfully busy here. You know that." Remus didn't answer.

"Remus Lupin. Do I have to check you again? Maybe you're really coming down with something serious. You're usually so agreeable."

"Usually, Poppy, I don't like a girl who is my best friend's, son's, friend! Usually, I don't like a girl that could be my daughter, and usually I'm not jealous of Snivels freaking Snape!"

"Lupin, you definitely need that potion. Now shoo!" Remus sighed. _Nobody got it. There was something wrong with him. He fancied Hermione Granger._ He argued with himself all the way down to the dungeons. However, what he saw did not make his day any better…

* * *

Hermione and Severus were in the lab working in comfortable silence. At least, Snape was. Hermione was tense ever since that dream. She still hadn't told Severus and she wasn't sure if she should. Once Lupin found out (and the whole Wizarding World)…well, she didn't really want to think about that just yet. Hermione was in her own little world that day and she was running on auto pilot. Luckily, Severus was there and they were only doing simple potions for Madam Pomfrey or she would have been in big trouble. It was the worst timing imaginable, but with Hermione in her dream-like state and Remus boiling over the top, something was bound to happen sometime…and it did. Hermione was reaching over her caldron for an ingredient when a lace wing fly, that had attached itself to her robe, fell into the potion.

Now, Severus had always been an observant man. It came in handy for his days with the Dark Lord, and required of a Potion's Master. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione reach for an ingredient and glanced down her arm. There at the end of her sleeve was a small lace wing that was dangling precariously. He reacted as soon as possible. Right as he was moving towards her it fell off and dropped into the cauldron. He flung himself at her, and they both flew backward. Snape simultaneously threw a shield around the potion. They crashed into one of the benches and landed in a heap.

This is how Remus Lupin found them.

Lupin was walking down the corridor towards the dungeons, when he heard a sudden yell. Thinking the worst he rushed to the door. Snape's classroom was open, but there was no one there. Another door was ajar and he ran inside to find himself in Snape's private lab. To the right was a potion bubbling dangerously with a protection charm around it. Remus looked to his left, but didn't see anything until he looked down. His face went from bewildered to suspicion, which then turned into furry in a matter of seconds. There lay Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Together. On the floor. Now, the reasonable Remus Lupin would have guessed right away what really happened. But alas, at this moment in time Lupin was not up to his usual standards and he didn't consider the reasonable scenario. What he saw was the man he hated and the women he liked together, lying on the floor looking flustered.

* * *

As soon as Hermione landed she tried to get up, which was impossible at the given moment because there was a heavy body lying on top of her. She laid back down and groaned. They had slammed into the work bench and her head was throbbing. They didn't even have time to move when the door burst open and none other than Remus Lupin was looking down at them, red in the face. Hermione struggled to sit up, but Snape wasn't exactly a scrawny school boy.

"Severus." Hermione shook him.

"Could you get off of me please? I can't breathe." He groaned and rolled over. Rubbed his face, sighed and sat up.

"Are you okay, Hermione? Nothing got on you?" She shook her head.

"Nope, we got lucky. You have fast reflexes, and brilliant aim. Nothing gets past you."

"Ahem." They both jumped. Hermione out of fright, and Snape because he thought for a moment that the ghastly Umbridge woman had come back, and was going to scold him for being less than a foot away from another person. He looked up to see Lupin staring at them. He slowly got to his feet dusted off his robes, held out a hand for Hermione, and waited.

"Y-you two were on the floor…I want to know why." Lupin stuttered a bit, but stopped when he regained his anger and with that, confidence. Severus sighed.

"Lupin, we were brewing and a stray ingredient fell into one of the potions. I saw it and cast a shield charm and threw Hermione and myself back. If the charm hadn't worked then we would both be covered in a potion that would have done who knows what with the wrong ingredient added." Lupin still didn't looked convinced so Hermione stepped in.

"Remus, it was my fault. I've been tired and I should have been paying more attention. If Severus hadn't acted so quickly I would have more than just a bump on my head. Thanks to him we are both safe and most of the lab is unharmed. And who knows how long we would have been set back if the lab got ruined."

"You two are conspiring against me! I don't know what I ever saw in either of you! I have been nothing but civil to you all these years Snape, why do you choose to torment me? And you! Hermione. How could you do this to me? I thought you had more sense then that! I have always been there for you. We have so much in common. I could protect you. We have always been friends, why can't we be more? Can you at least give me a chance?" Out of no where Snape lost it. He stood up to his full height and his eyes burned hole into to Remus.

"How dare you speak to us that way! We are not conspiring against you, you blithering idiot! I never expected you of all people to loose your head. Hermione is a brilliant witch! She has been through the war and 7 whole years right along side Harry Potter and every one of his ludicrous adventures. You are just insulting her when you say you can protect her. She will probably become more powerful than you can ever hope for. She deserves the best and if that isn't with you, or me then so be it!" He turned around.

"Hermione. You can have the rest of the day off." She gave him a watery smile and swept away into her chambers.

"As for you, your bloody werewolf, get out of my dungeons, get out of my sight!" Lupin had seen the look in Hermione's eyes when Snape defended her. He knew that she didn't need protecting, and he knew that she had not chosen him. Finally, he admitted defeat and with his head hung he trudged back to his quarters. Today was definitely not his day.

* * *

"Thank you Severus. I never knew you held me in such high regards." She gave him a smirk.

"You better be careful. You don't want it to get out that you're getting softer. What would the students think?" He smirked right back. After all, it's what he did best.

"Not so Gryffindor now are you? Am I turning you into a Slytherin? Not that I mind of course, but it might come as a bit of a shock to the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'."

"Na, don't worry about them. If they can handle Draco Malfoy and become his friend, then they can handle my Slytherin side." They had returned to the lab to fix the benches that they had crashed into and examine the potion, all the while continuing their friendly banter.

_Snape had stopped. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter and Weasley's friend? Wait, did that mean that he was seeing Hermione? After all how else could they have gotten to know each other. I must visit Draco, and soon. On the inside he may have been edgy, but on the exterior, he kept it smooth._

"Of, course. If Potter can handle Lord Voldemort then surely he can handle a sly Gryffindor." He gave her a sideways glance.

"Then again, I have been reminded before of how…difficult women can be."

"Difficult? You of all people are calling me difficult?" Her voice rose and octave. By that time they had retired to their quarters and were standing in the middle of the room.

"Severus Snape, **you** are the most stubborn, most difficult man in the universe! And don't you deny it. There are probably centuries of memories and proof to back me up on this one!" She smirked at him triumphantly. Severus raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look offended.

"Centuries? How old do you think I am Miss. Granger? Surly only Dumbledore is **centuries** old."

"…Do you really want me to answer that question, Professor?" She shrieked and ducked when a pillow came flying at her. It hit the wall with a thud. Severus decided to play along.

"That just earned you a detention Miss. Granger. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." As he threw another pillow at her. There was silence, and Hermione didn't come out from behind the chair. He stood there, waiting.

"Hermione?" He finally said. She, on the other hand wasn't behind the chair. While he was talking, she had cast a disillusionment charm on herself and snuck out from behind the couch so that she was crouching at his feet. She laughed to herself. _If only my friends could see me now. They'd either faint or cry with tears of laughter._ Taking the ribbon from her hair she tied it around his legs and quickly retreated a safe distance.

"Hermione?" She smiled and waited. Snape took a hesitant step forward. Or at least he tried to. As soon as he stuck out is left leg he fell in a heap on the floor, landing with an 'oof'. He groaned and rolled onto his back to sit up. Her charms had worn off and she was giggling madly from above. He could now see the string that was around his feet. Scowling he banished it and got up. He started towards her, giving her his most menacing look, while trying to hold in a laugh.

"You little minx." He advanced on her. She took a step back to every one of his forward.

"What are you going to do…Professor?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked. Just as her back hit the wall and Snape was closing in on her the door burst open. They both froze and Hermione's eyes widened when she looked over Severus' shoulder. Severus sighed and whispered.

"Hermione, who is it?" She tore her eyes away from the person at the door and looked at him.

"Severus, I want you to keep calm okay?" Before he could respond she stepped out from behind him and said,

"Hey, Ron, Harry. What are you guys doing here?" Ron was looking from Hermione to Snape, gapping like a fish. Harry on the other hand was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. He reminded her of Dumbledore and glanced warily at him, thinking he might be Dumbledore in disguise.

"Y-you, what are you doing with Snape?"

"Um, Ron, I'm his apprentice." In a voice that said that she thought that would clear up everything. As everyone knows by now that didn't explain anything to Ron.

"…And?"

"So, one of the terms of agreement in our contract was that I had to live down here. I live here Ron."

"We were going to his classroom, and we heard a shriek and then nothing. We thought he had killed you or something, so we started throwing curses at the door, nothing worked." He said helplessly.

"Then how **did** you get in, Weasley? No one can penetrate my wards."

"Sir, we heard a thump and Ron started going crazy. That's when Professor Dumbledore appeared. He let us in, Sir." Severus scowled. Albus was a meddling fool, but he never thought he'd see the day when he'd stoop this low. To think, Potter and Weasley in **his** private quarters!

"…I see, and what was so important that you find yourselves here?" Snape grumbled.

"Well, we needed to talk to Hermione about something." Hermione looked from one to the other.

"Well, lets hear it then." She said expectantly.

"Well, Ron needed to talk to Hermione." Harry corrected. They both fidgeted slightly. Unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Okay. Severus, Harry, please don't kill each other. Ron and I will be right back." At that, Severus glanced swiftly at Harry, who eyed him nervously. When the door shut behind the two, silence filled the room.

"Have a seat, Potter." Severus gestured to the couch.

"We mind as well start off on a civil note. I would assume you know what Hermione is like when she gets pissed off, but I on the other hand would like to be kept in the dark on that one." Harry chuckled a little.

"Professor, I would have never dreamed that you of all people would have a sense of humor. It just proves how little I know about you. The **real** you." Snape cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't think I knew you either. I guess…we both made assumptions about each other." He waited uncomfortable for a response.

"I know that it might be too late, but I was wondering if we could meet in the middle…" Snape studied him for a moment.

"That seems like a reasonable request to me. I guess I must make an effort, for Hermione's sake. Especially if you and Weasley will be coming around unexpectedly." As he mentioned Ron's name he scowled. He didn't like the thought of that git with Hermione alone. Not at all. Harry smiled. And Snape noticed that it was genuine, and was forced to admit that Harry Potter had proven time and time again that he was not exactly like his father. Then Harry held out his and they shook on it.

"So, now that we are off on the right foot…What **did** you come down here for Potter?"

"Oh, well, um….Ron wanted to talk to Hermione about something. He's been meaning to for a while now, and well…I guess it's better now than later, for him anyway."

"Potter, what does he want?" Snape didn't like where this was headed. He seemed to be avoiding the point at all costs. It seemed it was what Severus feared.

"Well, he wants to date Hermione." Before Snape could say anything Harry started rambling again.

"Ginny and I told him to do it a long time ago. And especially, now that she's living at Hogwarts again we tried to make him see that she will never like him in that way. They're like brother and sister, and their levels of intellect and interests have never worked well together. We told him not too, but he wouldn't listen. He's convinced that Hermione is the one and she'd agree with him. And-" Snape couldn't take it anymore. His head was going to explode.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" That made Harry shut up.

"What, Sir?"

"I won't blame you, but it doesn't mean I don't like it. I mean that Weasley barged in here and disrupted our work."

"Um, Professor…I um know that you like her." He looked at him like Voldemort had come back.

"Well, you see, Remus is my friend and well, he is a Gryffindor and very obvious. And sometimes he mumbles about someone who was 'stealing her away' and other clues, which give a clear answer to anyone who pays attention that the other person is you. But don't worry, Sir," He added hastily,

"I won't tell anyone and Ron doesn't know." Severus looked at him for a moment, calculating the situation. He guessed that he could trust Potter. After all he was sure he would be able to tell if he was lying. He was always a bad Occulmens.

"Very well Potter."

"I think you'd actually be good for her." Harry continued.

"She'd be able to match your wit, mind and temper." He seemed to nod to himself.

"Yes, you'd make a good couple." Then Harry looked at his watch.

"They've been at it for a while." The look on Snape's face gave way to his fear.

"Oh, don't worry she'll reject him for sure. But he'll either be boiling with rage or he'll get super depressed….any minute now." Hermione walked in, her expression was in between a look of bewilderment, anger and a flicker of amusement. She walked past the two men and disappeared into her room.

"Well, that seemed to go pretty well. I'll see you around, Professor." Harry walked out the door in search of Ron and Snape started to gather ingredients to continue brewing Madam Pomfrey's order. He guessed that Hermione would need some alone time right now, and he didn't plan on making the witch angry.

_In her bedroom Hermione was almost fuming. The nerve of that Guy! How could he be so thick headed? How does he not see that we are grown up and that I don't feel the same as I did in 6th year. How brainless can someone get? After her ranting she had calmed down a bit. At least he doesn't know that Remus likes me, or worse, Severus…_

_Severus._ She smiled at the thought of their fun, until the boys had come. She still didn't know how she was going to tell him, or when to tell him. He had already confessed his feelings to her and now it was almost plain cruel to let him wait on pins and needles. She decided to make it up to him…but how? She needed just the right situation, then, she would just kiss him. It sounded brilliant to her. With that attitude in mind she pranced happily back to the lab to help finish the potions.

* * *

Remus was mad, once again. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this mad. It was a record. This year was the most stressful he'd ever had. He went to bed, his mind unsettled with thoughts of Hermione and Snape all cozy and happy. His dreams were once again invaded by the chaos of a battle and the mysterious woman with the pink hair that kept leading him to safety. When he awoke in the morning he was finally able to put a name to the striking color. Bubblegum pink he had decided.

Halloween was also fast approaching and since the Headmaster was Dumbledore who could have expected anything less than more festivities. Once again, to the delight of everyone but Snape, Dumbledore had planned another party. The students were buzzing with excitement and Hermione as equally so, because Dumbledore had invited almost the whole Order Of the Phoenix as well. The Headmaster officially announced the plans at dinner one evening.

"Attention, students. I have decided that in order to properly celebrate the up coming holiday, a masquerade ball will be held on October 31st. Everyone is allowed to attend, however there is a curfew for all. The ball will be held here in the Great Hall. 1st-3rd years can only stay up until 10pm; 4th-5th years until 11pm, and 6th-7th year until 12am."

Groans and shouts of protests were heard though out the hall. "Not to worry, not to worry, since we will be combining dinner with the occasion it will start at 6pm. That gives everyone a decent amount of time to have fun. And to add to the spirit of house unity you are allowed to bring a partner and it's encouraged. House points will be given if you go with someone from another house. Students with older partners may stay until the later curfew." He sat down and the students started to disperse to their common rooms. Everyone was talking to their friends already planning for the dance.

Back in their quarters, Snape was ranting on about the 'old crack pot' and his twisted idea of fun.

"Hmm, I think you're the one with a twisted idea of fun, Severus." He scowled at her.

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Well, anyone but you would be thrilled to have a party thrown on Halloween. Besides, you're forgetting that these are teenagers. They'll love the prospect of a great chance to ask someone they like out." Snape stopped. Was she hinting that she wanted him to ask her? Or, was it just his brain going into overdrive?

"…Severus?" He was still staring at the fire lost in thought. So, Hermione walked up to him a waved her and in his face.

"Hello? Earth to Severus. Come in. Are you there?" His immediate reaction took over and he jumped out of the chair in surprise, being jerked out of his trance. At the same time neither had realized how close Hermione was standing, because she fell over, grabbing Severus' sleeve for balance and ended bringing him crashing down with her. After the initial shock was over, Severus came back to his self and became aware of the small warm body underneath his. His elbows went under him to prop himself up, so he wasn't squishing her, but he didn't want to move, not yet. He relished the closeness as if it were the first and last time.

Hermione opened her eyes and they widened when she saw how close they were. She took deep breath, relishing the smell of Severus. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that it held her captive. She couldn't help but to stare right back at him. His eyes were deep pools of black that weren't hard to loose yourself in. Their glittering endlessness simultaneously made one feel calm and filled with a hidden well of potential energy.

He was so close, but a hint of doubt kept him from claiming her lips. He didn't want it to be like this. He'd already stolen a kiss once. The next time it happened- if he ever got another opportunity- he wanted both of them to be on even ground. A one-sided gesture was never as romantic as people made it out to be.

"So, what is that you wanted to ask me?" He sat up and leaned against the foot of the chair.

"I was saying that the only person who thinks celebrating with a party is a twisted idea is you. Even Voldemort would have been up for it, although I don't think the activities would have been as…appealing." She gave him a teasing smile. He quirked his eyebrow her and smirked.

"No, probably not." They sat there for some hours discussing nothing and everything. Both of them went to bed that night wishing it didn't have to end.

* * *

The week preceding the ball was a nightmare for the teachers and agony for the students. They were so excited for the dance that a record of house points were lost from every house, a pitiful attempt from the teachers to keep their classes under control. On Friday afternoon, the staff room was full of mingling Professors de-stressing from the taxing week. Hermione was chatting to Professor McGonagall while Remus sat in a chair by the fire sipping a cup of tea. He was waiting for a chance to get Hermione alone and ask her to the ball. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting he saw her bid Minerva farewell and walk out the door. He quickly followed her out into the corridor.

"Hey, Hermione!" She turned around to see Remus, and stopped to wait for him.

"Hello Remus." She greeted him warmly.

"How were your classes?" He stared walking with her.

"They were a hassle, I'm sure the same can be said for all the other staff as well."

"Yeah, they're just so excited. Don't you remember when something really big was coming? How can we expect the students to be interested in learning when they could be day dreaming about Halloween? You can't blame them."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering, if you would accompany me to the dance." He waited in earnest for her answer.

_Hermione, however, was trying to keep up with her brain in overdrive. He asked me to be his partner. Do I want to go with him? What about Severus? Would that be like a rejection to him? Would it tell Remus that I'm interested? What do I do?_

_Hermione had stopped walking but now continued down the hall, if only to give her a little more time. No, she couldn't to it. She already knew that she liked Severus. Besides, the Order would be there and they'd keep him busy for sure, and Harry would be a welcome distraction._

"Remus. I'm sorry. I can't go to the ball with you." His smile faltered.

"W-why not?"

"I-I already promised that I'd take Severus. Dumbledore said that it was mandatory for him to come, and well, you know him, so I told the Headmaster, and he suggested that if I asked him to come with me then he wouldn't have to threaten him." She knew it was a lie, but maybe it would spare him his feelings and maybe what was left of his self-esteem.

"Oh, okay. I understand. Maybe next time, Hermione." He turned and walked away with out so much as a good-bye. She watched him go, and hoped that he would soon realize that they just weren't meant to be. When she walked into their quarters Severus was sitting in his office, grading papers.

"Hey, um, Severus?" He just grunted and kept marking. She decided to continue.

"Well, Remus just asked me to go to the ball with him and…" At this statement Snape's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"Well, what do you want? A congratulations? Are you announcing your engagement?" There was a deadly tone to his voice that scared her. She got all defensive and huffed.

"I'll have you know that I turned him down. I told him that Dumbledore asked me to go to the ball with you…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first, but now you have to go with me. If he sees us and finds out I was lying…please go with me, I'm really sorry." She looked at him with baited breath. Severus got up and walked around his desk so that he was standing right in front of her.

"Hermione, I can't say that I'm pleased that you used me as an excuse. I will tell you right now that I am not to be used. However, I am…flattered that you thought of me instead of, Hagrid for example. I will come with you this time, if only to see Lupin put in his place, but if you ever decide to ask me to something like this again, I would like it to be because you want to be **with** me and not because you don't want to be with someone else. Am I clear?"

"Yes." He took her hand and kissed it lightly in a teasing way.

"Then I will gladly accompany you to the ball, Miss Granger."

* * *

There was only an hour until the ball and Hermione was freaking out. She had just realized that she had nothing to wear. This was bad. She wanted to look good, but at the same time make it look like she wasn't trying to. Being a girl was complicated. So, she decided to get crafty. First she contemplated on a color. At last she chose to go with silver. She decided to go all out, since it was a masquerade ball. This time she decided on a strapless dress. One of the great things about magic was that she didn't have to worry about anything slipping off. The fabric was fitting from her chest down to her hips where it started to flare out into a floor length dress. Along the front, the material overlapped itself creating a cascade of elegant creases. On her right breast there was an outline of a rose in small red sequins, and graceful spirals trailed down the side.

She transfigured the basic shape of her mask from a piece of leftover silk. Above the right eye she added more jewels, and some black feathers to finish the mask. Satisfied with her creations she turned her attention to her hair. She guided her hair into soft curls and pinned half of it up with a silver clip. With one last glance in the mirror she smiled and hoped that Severus would notice the subtle, but careful work she'd put into her appearance. Ten minutes before the ball, he knocked on her door.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Taking a deep breath she opened the door. She had to suppress a gasp as she looked Severus up and down. He had lost his cloak and wore simple black slacks with his regular black heeled boots. He wore a simple black frock coat that went to his knees. Again, she appreciated his nicely toned body. When she reached is face she saw that he'd tied his hair back at the nape of his neck. Hermione thought he looked absolutely dashing. She caught his eyes and he smirked.

He himself was left somewhat speechless when she walked out. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Hermione in the slim fitting dress. The silver reminded him of his house and he smirked. The jewels also brought attention to some aspects without overwhelming the viewer. Hermione was simply elegant. Her hair was looked soft and gently laid against her bare shoulders.

"You look lovely, Hermione."

"You're no so bad yourself." She smiled as he offered her is arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She stated simply.

Since the majority of the people were there they made quite an entrance. The student body had gotten used to seeing them together, but it dawned on them how perfect they seemed to be for each other. They were both glowing, although only those who knew Severus well could see his glow. Hermione was beaming and waved to some people she recognized. Thankfully for Severus, Dumbledore soon called for everyone's attention.

"Ahem. Welcome staff and students of Hogwarts. Miss Grander and Professor Snape are not our last guests, however. I have invited the Order of the Phoenix here tonight as well." The crowd broke into whispers.

"Very well, you know the rules, so let the dance begin!" The music started up and everyone began mingling around. Remus scowled as he saw Severus and Hermione walk in. _Why couldn't it have been him? This was supposed to be his chance to undo the disaster at the last party._ He walked over to the punch bowl muttering to himself.

"Ah, shut up." He said without thinking.

"Pardon me?" A young women in a navy blue dress was looking over at him in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just…never mind." He turned away a little embarrassed with himself.

"Hey, Lupin, wait." He turned around again and came face to face with the same girl.

"Wotcher, Remus. I didn't think you were old enough for memory loss."

"Tonks! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine and dandy. The office gets a bit tiring after you've lived through a war. How has your post been? Getting along with old Snape alright?"

"Ha! Yeah, I suppose so. But it's nice to be back here. I'm grateful that Dumbledore offered me the post again."

"Did you notice Hermione and Snape come in together? It was rather a funny sight, but I dare say that Snape looks fairly attractive once he cleans up a bit." Remus choked on his drink. Tonks cast a amused look at him.

"Aw, come on. He's defiantly not my type but he has the dark mysterious aura about him. Some girls go for that sort of thing?"

"I-I guess so." He said slowly.

"I don't know much about guys and attractiveness though." He looked over at her again and couldn't shake the feeling that her hair was very familiar.

"Say Tonks. Why did you choose your hair color?"

"What? This? I get tired of seeing everyone else look exactly the same. When 'normal' people see it they freak out and lose track of what they were doing. I've been able to get my way more than once with that trick." Tonks winked playfully at him.

"You're way more dangerous then you look Tonks. I'm not sure if that's a good thing though…-Hey watch it!" Tonks had just punched him in the arm, but thankfully not with her full strength. She stifled a giggle.

"Sorry, but you deserved that one Remus. Say, you want to dance? I know I'm not exactly quick on my feet but it is a slow enough song." She was looking at him with twinkling, eager eyes.

 _Damn, she reminds me of Albus. I guess it couldn't hurt._ He spotted Severus and Hermione on the opposite side of the dance floor and sniffed.

"Of course Tonks. I'd be happy to."

"Great!" 

Severus and Hermione were having the time of their lives, although Severus would never admit it. He could watch her dance all night. The way her hair shone in the light and the light blush in her cheeks from dancing. He felt as if he were falling all over again, but twice as hard. He could never have imagined that she would be laughing and glowing with _him_ of all people. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this angel but he'd be damned if he was going to let her slip away.

* * *

Albus and Minerva were a sketchy pair. They would never own up to it, but everyone knew their hobby was meddling. Especially match-making. They glided around the dance floor observing and conversing.

"I think that Hermione had outdone herself this time. I have never seen Severus so happy in all my years, we may have accomplished the impossible. She had done a wonder to this school."

"I do agree, Minerva. It couldn't have turned out better. Although I do feel bad for Remus, but I just know that it wasn't meant to be." In response to his statement she lead him closer to where Remus and Tonks were swaying back and forth.

"On the contrary Albus, I think our young Auror will take good care of him."

"It seems you are right once again my dear. I think it has been a good days work."

"I think it's more like 40 years of work, Albus ." He chuckled.

"Indeed my dear, indeed."

At midnight, things began to wind down. There were only a few more 7th years scurrying off to bed. The lights in the hall were dimmed and the food was starting to disappear. Remus had walked Tonks to the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Remus. It was good to see you again."

"I was delighted to have my evening graced by your presence. We must not let our contact fade away again. Maybe we could see each other soon?"

"Yeah, just stop by the office anytime. I should be in. We could go out for lunch or something."

"That sounds nice."

As Remus watched her walk away he gave a light gasp. Her hair was the same color as the flash of pink in his dream. She was the girl! He smiled like he hadn't in a long time. He still liked Hermione, but he could now picture another future for himself and realized it was time to move on. Apparently he hadn't like her all that much. The journey to his room gave him enough time for him to come to a new conclusion. He would never tell anyone, less they thought him un-masculine but his new favorite color had become-for some unknown but glorious reason- bubblegum pink.


	12. A Break In Routine

Life continued on through November, and faded into the heart of winter. December rolled around and the castle was bustling with holiday spirit once again. Hermione and Severus' relationship was coming along nicely, if at a very slow pace. Silently they had both agreed on letting Severus' confession of interest rest on the back burner. Every night they would each choose a book and settle by the fire to read. Sometimes they might ask one another about a potions article or start up a discussion about a certain topic. But most nights, they were just content to be in each others presence. Remus still hadn't given up on Hermione, but he was beginning to form a close friendship with Nymphadora Tonks. They would often go out for lunch or coffee during her break. Tonks was also becoming very fond of Remus, not that she would ever tell him, because she knew he fancied someone else…she just didn't know who.

Albus Dumbledore was once again up to no good. The entire staff agreed he might finally be going senile, although they never discussed it out loud. At the next staff meeting he announced that they would be holding yet another ball, but this time the occasion was for the winter holiday.

"Good mooring everyone! I have some exciting news for all of you. In celebration of this years winter holiday I think it would be great to end the term with a Yule Ball." Albus was beaming from the head of the table while he watched the mixed reactions from the staff. The main teachers just looked at each other and sighed. They didn't mind the balls so much but the couple of week before was practically a war between the staff and students. However, three people in particular were not so thrilled about the occasion. If it was even possible Severus' scowl seemed to deepen to the point of no return. He was giving the Headmaster the deadliest stare he could muster…needless to say, he was not happy.

Hermione Granger, sighed to herself. Another fight between Severus and Remus seemed inevitable. Ever since the Halloween ball everything had been smoothed out, or at least forgotten. She was not at all excited to bring up the tender subject again. She had yet to tell Severus her feelings, because she had thrown herself into her work after the previous holiday. But the inevitable had come, and she knew their confrontation was upon them.

Remus Lupin was excited to say the least. This time, HE would be the one walking into the Great Hall with Hermione on his arm. Not that slimy Bastard that called himself a wizard. He couldn't wait to tell Nymphadora his lucky break. It seemed things were finally starting to look up for Remus Lupin.

* * *

Back in the Headmaster's office Minerva McGonagall decided to set the old man straight. He walked calmly to his desk while Minerva swirled in behind him.

"My dear Minerva, what do I owe you this pleasure? Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No, Albus! Lets get something straight here. What exactly are you trying to accomplish this time? Three balls in two terms?! I am fairly certain that the lives of this faculty are just fine at the moment and they don't need your meddling. Now, you tell me what's going on right now or I am canceling the ball myself." He sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them thoroughly and put them back on. He looked up at his long time friend to find her stern face waiting for his answer. He sighed again, knowing that there was no way out this time. No matter how much his eyes twinkled, Minerva would never budge. She knew him too well. That was the only downside to having a very good friend. She always ruined his fun.

"You must forgive me then Minerva. But you mustn't be too harsh on an old man such as myself. You must know that being a Headmaster can be very tiring and as of late, not very entertaining. So, I decided to find myself a hobby. You see, I tried knitting, and writing, and almost everything you can imagine. I even looked into some muggle pass times. You should try cross country skiing sometime. It is fabulous….ahem, anyway, so one day at dinner I looked around at every person in the Great Hall, and realized that with my not so Gryffindor ways, I might be able to make some people happy. I found that there are too many sad faces in that Hall then there should be after a victory in such a war. And then I thought of Severus. You know how we feel about him; he's like our son. I couldn't stand that he still seemed so unhappy. I thought that if he had one person, just one, that they could break into his walls and see the real man on the inside, and hopefully help the rest of the world see it too…." By the time he was done he had to look away and blink rapidly, for the tear the that was threatening to fall would not help anything. Minerva did not speak but only sighed and sat down. They sat in silence for a while, just soaking in the comfort of a friend.

"Albus …I know what you mean…but do you really know what you're doing here? It was fun teasing him at first, but it's starting to get serious now. He really likes Hermione. He wouldn't appreciate you taking his feelings so lightheartedly. What would happen if he found out? What if he never forgave you? I don't want to loose him to something so trivial."

"Ah, but don't you see, Minerva? This is far from trivial. He deserves someone who will listen and accept him. Miss Granger is perfect for him, but…they just need a little help, and that's what I'm trying to do. If there is one thing I have regretted about my life it was that I have never been able to return the devotion and loyalty that he has given me. Although it is possible that he and Miss Granger will end up together eventually without my help, it is my selfish wish that by helping Severus, I will be sure to live to see his happiness bloom and fulfill some of my debt to him- if only by the merest amount. Call it me foolish, Minerva, and you would be correct, but that's an old man's sentiment for you." After his speech even Minerva had to enjoy the scenery of the grounds and blink many a time to clear her head. Once her eyes were safe, she turned to him simply said,

"I understand, Albus." Those simple words were returned with a grateful smile and then they became their usual selves once again.

"Now," she said briskly,

"How do we go about this plan of yours?"

* * *

Now a familiar scene, Hermione once again had to alter her dress. This time, she had decided to go for a little bit more drastic change than the last two formals. She changed the dress to a deep red and add an intricate snowflake design, in much the same pattern as the roses had been. The silver design stood out nicely against the rich color of the dress. This time, the dress was altered to a one shoulder a-line that flowed gracefully to the floor. She also transformed her simple black heels to a slightly gladiator-styled heel. To finish, she added some slight makeup which included a thin black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow to accent the snowflakes. A simple pair of diamond earrings completed her outfit. This time, she had given herself plenty of time, and was even done before Severus. She went out into their sitting room to wait for him.

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 5 minutes past their agreed time, and she was a little worried. It was highly unusual- almost impossible- for Severus to be late. And when preparation involved clothes, he was very efficient. However, what Hermione didn't know was that Severus had been very anxious all day, and his nerves had decided to express themselves in full through his attire preparation.

* * *

Inside his room, Severus was standing in front of his full length mirror scowling to at his reflection. That morning, while Hermione was teaching he payed a visit to Hogsmeade and purchased a new set of dress robes. These were very special, because they were not black or dark green. These ones were accented with silver; to fit the occasion of winter. Again, he tied his hair at the nape of his neck, which was held together with a matching silver silver ribbon.

He had no idea what Hermione was going to wear, but he desperately wanted to show he'd made an effort. In the past two months they had fallen into a comfortable routine and had made room in their schedules to enjoy each other's company every evening. He was feeling very fortunate, but slightly restless. Truth be told, immediately after his impulsive kiss earlier in the term he had berated and cursed himself for days, wondering what had gotten into him. However, after his multiple encounters with Lupin, and…Weasley, he had realized that he did care for her. Since then, his feelings and resolve had only strengthened. Throughout the weeks Hermione had still not outright rejected him, but neither had she accepted his offer- and desire- for something more. Well, now he was downright impatient for something, _anything_ , to happen. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a rut.

And that brings us back to the present Severus, staring at himself with a little bit of awe. _Severus, this girl better be worth this horrid amount of color you're wearing tonight._

_Oh, shut it…_

_I hope she likes it. I'm going to need all the luck I can get to night._

_You're telling me._

_I hope she notices…_

_Good God, man. Who isn't going to notice this?! You're practically wearing a huge yellow banner that says: 'Look at me!'._

Severus couldn't argue with that one, which only made his scowl deepen.

_But if she appreciates it, it'll be worth it._

_The thought of her warm smile softened his features. And with that positive image in his mind, he mustered up his courage and went to meet her._

* * *

The door to his room opened and Hermione spun around. The image of Severus framed in the doorway made her heart flutter, but the look in his eye almost made it stop. Their eyes remained locked as he slowly made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her, took her hand in his and slowly brought it to his mouth where his lips ghosted over the top. When he spoke, his voice was soft, deep, and husky.

"Hermione…you look beautiful." You could feel the anticipation as he paused between her name, and the sincerity in his compliment.

She blushed slightly, and suddenly felt very shy. As she looked down slightly, a lock of hair freed itself from behind her ear, and fell into her line of sight. Before she could brush it away, Severus' hand came up and gently tucked it into place. Hermione automatically looked into his eyes and took his hand in hers, keeping it close to her face. His obsidian eyes kept her in place as she drowned in his radiating passion. She smiled sweetly at him, and he finally managed to find his voice again. This time he sounded more composed, but managed to keep the dark, sexy tone.

"Shall we?"

* * *

When Severus opened his bedroom door, the scene in front of him took his breath away. She was standing next to the fireplace, and the light illuminated her figure. At the sound of the door she spun around and looked up. The movement of her body, hair, and eyes were set off by the glow of the fire and mesmerized him. She made for a very elegant sight in her simple, yet shimmering dress. She had also managed to tame her curls so they hung in long ringlets that framed her face. He slowly walked towards her, unable to take his eyes off of hers for one moment. When he reached her, his body seemed to act of it's own accord. His hand sought hers and suddenly his lips were lightly brushing the top of her hand. Apparently, it was also time to speak.

"Hermione…" and he had to force himself to swallow and continue as his breath caught in his throat,

"you look beautiful."

He surprised himself by how genuine he felt about what he'd just said. However, he was distracted from his musing as an attractive blush spread across her face. At the same time a lock of hair fell into her face. Automatically his hand came up to fix her hair. Hermione's hair was silky, and he relished the feeling of her strands running through his fingers. Before he could return his hand to his side, her hand shot up and kept his in place. A silence followed, as they stood their just absorbing the other's presence. He couldn't look away from her enchanting stare. When he found his voice again he stepped towards the door and uttered the now familiar question,

"Shall we?"

* * *

Since this was the third ball for the staff and the second ball for the students, the sight of Hermione on the arm of Severus was no longer a head turner. The only person who was still fixated on it was Remus.

Once again, he had failed to escort Hermione to the ball. When Albus had mentioned the Yule ball, all his thoughts and feelings of a certain pink haired girl flew out of his mind, only to be replaced with thoughts of Hermione and revenge against a certain dungeon bat. Along the way, his initial interest in Hermione had become warped by the added competition and humiliation with Snape. Rejection and revenge can turn any man crazy, and for that matter, dangerous. And sadly, that's what it was doing to Remus Lupin.

Remus did not plan on joining in on the conversations with his colleagues. Nor did he feel inclined to humor the students in any type of festivities. Instead, he felt content with sulking in the corner by the punch, yelling at student who looked suspicious, watching for kids trying to spike the punch bowl. At the same time he kept taking furtive glances toward the other side of the hall, intending to keep an eye on the interactions between Hermione and Snape…or rather, the lack thereof.

Hermione and Severus were not faring much better. While they had come to the ball together, they had immediately parted ways to chat with different staff members. Throughout the whole night, they each stole glances at each other, hoping to catch the other's eye. Yet at the same time, they kept themselves busy mingling with their various colleagues. After their intense meet up in their chambers, they had suddenly become very shy.

To Albus and Minerva, it looked as though their promising, yet slow relationship had just taken 100 steps back to the beginning. As the two older Professors danced, they mused over the new development.

"It doesn't look good, does it Albus?"

"No it doesn't…"

"I wonder what happened? They don't seem to be glaring at each other, but they haven't even come near each other all evening. Do you think they've had a fallout?" Dumbledore remained silent for a moment. He spun Minerva around so that he could get a view of both Potions master and apprentice. It was then that he noticed each one glance up at the other, only seconds apart. His eyes started twinkling as understanding dawned on him.

"On the contrary, Minerva. I think their relationship is coming along nicely." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Just moments ago, I saw both of them look at the other, just missing each other by seconds. I think they've been doing so all night, which leads me to believe that something very significant happened…something so significant that it scared them." Minerva McGonagall huffed.

"I have never known Severus to be so childish. He's quite the charmer when he wants to be. Albus, I think it's time to put that idea of yours into effect. It's obvious they still need a rather big push in the right direction." He looked down at her a little surprised, but fairly pleased.

"I thought you'd never ask." After the song ended they made their way to an empty table located on the edge of the hall where they began detailing the plan for later that night…

* * *

The bell tower had just finished its twelfth ring. Only a handful of students were scattered about the Great Hall, gathering up their stray belongings and heading for their dorms. The Professors were in many different states. Those who were still sober helped in tidying up the hall and ushering the students to bed. Others were a little tipsy and were still giggling with their colleagues. Then there were the not so lucky ones who were completely drunk. The only positive side to that state was that they had passed out, too intoxicated to make a fool of themselves. Hagrid was among this group.

During the evening Dumbledore had managed to get Snape to have a couple of drinks. Severus could hold his liquor very well, and although he wasn't tipsy, the alcohol had loosened him up. It was as the party was winding down that he finally made his way over to Hermione. The shyness from earlier had evaporated (due to the drinks) and he calmly- almost eagerly- held his arm out to her. Hermione looked up at him and giggled- obviously she'd had a few drinks herself. Placing her arm in him, they made their way back to their chambers.

Unbeknownst to the pair, two shadows followed them to the dungeons. Had it been any other night the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress would have been caught immediately. However, had it been any other circumstances, the scheming duo would not have seen their actions necessary. It was an unusual happening indeed.

Minerva and Albus cast concealment charms on themselves and overtook the strolling couple. They quickly disabled Severus' wards and entered the chambers. They took a moment to take in the sight before their eyes. To an outsider the room's appearance would have held no significance whatsoever. It still looked like a chamber that definitely belonged to Severus Snape. But Albus and Minerva had known Severus for a long time, and while the room had maintained it's basic layout and design, the entire atmosphere of his quarters had changed. The air was warmer, and more inviting than ever before. And, if you inspected the space closer, you could see that it was a little more crowded than before, because Hermione's possessions had become integrated with his. Some of her books here, a parchment there, and even a cup containing a mixture of their respective quills. The two elders exchanged a knowing glance.

"Now, do you have the letter, Minerva?" She nodded and pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes, and handed it to Albus. He looked around before placing it on the fireplace mantle. Next to they also left a bottle of red wine. Satisfied with their work, they concealed themselves once more and waited in the entry way. Not a minute later, the door opened and Hermione and Snape stepped through. As they made their way to the sitting room, Albus and Minerva hurried out, purposely closing the door behind them with an affirmative click and quickly placing their modified locking charm on their quarters. Their job was done. The rest was up to them.

* * *

Hermione and Severus heard the door shut and looked back at the door. Snape frowned. He swore he shut the door behind them, and besides, it wasn't like there was a breeze in the dungeons. He walked back to the entryway to investigate. The door was indeed closed. He went to open it to check, but it wouldn't open. He cast an unlocking charm. It wouldn't budge. He jiggled the knob and threw his whole weight against the door…Nothing. Sighing he went back to the sitting room. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"We seemed to have been locked in." She raised her eyebrow, something she'd picked up from Severus.

"We can't get out?" She frowned and started to pace in front of the fireplace. She suddenly glanced up and noticed the scroll and bottle of wine on the mantle.

"Severus." He looked up and followed her gaze. His scowl deepened.

"This had Albus written all over it." Hermione opened the scroll and quickly glanced at the bottom. To her surprise, it was signed.

"And this is signed by both Albus and Minerva." Severus walked over to read the letter over her shoulder.

_Dear Severus and Hermione,_

_First off, we'd like to say that we care for both of you very much. Over the course of the year we have seen you two become closer to each other. As highly observant individuals, we have seen the spark pass between you two multiple times. However, your relationship hasn't progressed any._

_The student's winter vacation is upon us and we thought it the opportune time for the two of you to take a break and focus on your relationship. Therefore, we are giving you the gift of one whole, undisturbed week._

_Use it wisely._

_With love,_

_Minerva and Albus._

When they had finished reading it they just stared at each other.

"They've gone too far." Severus snapped.

"I can't believe it. They've locked us in here." Hermione replied with wide eyes.

"For a whole week…"


	13. The Lockdown

Hermione and Severus looked at each other, perplexed. Snape narrowed his eyes and turned swiftly, making his way to the entrance of their chambers. He started throwing one spell after another at the wooden frame in an attempt to free the door but it wouldn't budge. With a frustrated growl, Severus swept back into the den and sat down in his armchair with a defeated sigh. Hermione had been thinking during Severus' attempted escape. Now that it was clear that Dumbledore intended to follow through with his letter, her mind went into overdrive. They were going to be stuck in their quarters for a week. An entire week in such a close proximity to Severus. She didn't know what she would do. Sure, part of her was thrilled, judging by the sudden presence of butterflies in her gut. But the other half of her was extremely anxious. _Would the situation just make their relationship awkward? What if he'd gotten tired of waiting and doesn't like me anymore?_ Although Hermione had finally admitted to herself that she did indeed return Severus' attraction, she had yet to act upon his lingering request. Hermione had never had time for a relationship up until now, and Ron definitely did not count. She didn't know how to go about this business at all, let alone with a complicated man like Severus.

Turning, she took a moment to study the man on her mind. His semi-formal attire looked a little out of place in accompaniment to his rather casual position. He'd plopped himself down in the chair, with his legs fully extended and crossed at the ankles. His head was thrown back against the head of the chair and his eyes were closed. Severus Snape would never be caught dead looking like that in public. But here, in the safety of his rooms he was able to let himself relax, to some extent. However, the crease of his brow told hermione that he was anything but relaxed. The Hermione of her younger years would have immediately started asking questions and contemplating how to get out of the situation. Now, however, she knew that a silent gesture might be more appreciated. Stepping over to his liquor cabinet, she produced two wine glasses and proceeded to pour out the red wine that Dumbledore had left. Snape opened his eyes as her body cast a shadow over his stretched out form. Wordlessly, she offered him the drink. He simply accepted the glass with a grateful look, finding no need to ruin the atmosphere with frivolous words.

They sat next to each other, sipping their wine and listening to the hour tick by. Between the two of them the bottle was now half empty. The first one to move was Severus, who abruptly stood up and made his way to the mantle where a record player stood. A quiet waltz gradually filled the room, creating a soft transition from one form of peace to another. Severus knew the alcohol was kicking in when he suddenly found himself in front of Hermione giving a slight bow with his arm extended. Without hesitation she placed her hand in his, but glanced at him with a questioning look. He rested his other hand on her waist and spun them in a slow circle until they were situated in the middle of the room, where they continued to revolve in small circles, floating along to the music. In an answer to her silent question from earlier he leaned down and muttered quietly into her ear,

"This is the dance we should have had." Hermione felt a slight shiver travel down her spine as his warm breath washed over her and his surprisingly romantic words worked their way into her heart. They stayed like that for quite a while, just swaying to the melodious tune and enjoying the calming warmth of the other. Tentatively, Hermione leaned in closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Though a small gesture to some, it held significant weight to the shy couple. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she let out an involuntary sigh of contentment. Severus' eyes widened slightly as her head descended to rest upon his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, savoring the faint scent of Jasmine that clung to her figure before hesitantly placing his cheek on her soft curls. In response to his action she turned into his shoulder and snuggled in deeper.

The soft whispers of music continued to play, uninterrupted by the actions of the now entwined couple. However, the mood surrounding the pair began to morph, as it took on the multitude of underlying emotions that radiated from their hearts, minds, and souls. The air was thick with the longing that time could be suspended so that this one moment could be extended to their heart's content.

Severus was out of his realm. Only Lily had the ability to evoke any such feelings out of the usually cold Potions Master, but these new emotions far exceeded anything he had ever felt for his childhood sweetheart. Likewise, Hermione had felt the strings of her heart pulled many a time before. That's what you get for being so passionate about such things as elf rights, the stigma against werewolves, and so on. But she- neither of them- had ever before experienced a moment quite like this one. A moment where your senses are heightened to the extreme and only to seemed perceive the other person; a moment where your mind has reverted to a mode of complete relaxation, yet you're keenly aware of each minuscule tenth of a second in the hopes of engraining every aspect into your brain forever; a moment when your heart reaches new depths and finally understands the true meaning of fulfillment; a moment that makes the heart mortal, and travels beyond unlocking the immortal soul. And though they were both apprehensive about it's implications to their future, they secretly relished it.

The record switched to the new song, and they awoke from their dreamy daze, slowly raising their heads to looking into each other's eyes. Unconsciously, Hermione licked her lips and Severus' eyes automatically flickered down, following the movement before locking eyes with her once more. His eyes were swirling with emotion, making Hermione long for the feeling of his lips again. She leaned closer still, and raising her head a fraction, hoping he'd get the hint. Whether Severus understood, or his body was reacting for him, it did the trick. He tilted his head and began his slow descent towards her mouth. Less than a centimeter away from the desired goal he stopped.

"May I?" he breathed.

Hermione's eyes dilated at his gentlemanly request, but she was tired of waiting. In response, she drew her hands up to his neck and pulled him down to meet her. Their kiss was so unlike the chaste peck Severus had given her before. This one was overflowing with the previously hidden passionate desire, laced with the sweet promise of more. Only the desperate need for oxygen broke their embrace. Severus looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with hope. Hermione returned it with a shy smile. Silently, they made their way to the couch. Hermione only broke the quiet to ask if he wanted any tea. He nodded in assent and she retreated into the kitchen where she could be heard humming quietly under her breath.

Tea in hand they settled down, content to be next to each other, bathing in the warmth of their shared feelings. Snuggled against his side with his arm around her in a protective manner, Hermione fell asleep. The man holding her stayed there for another hour, staring at the fire, and not daring to move to keep her from waking. Soon the flames died down until only the faint glow from the ashes remained, and Severus had to admit that he needed some rest too. Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and padded lightly to her room. He gently tucked her into bed and glided out of the room. But not before whispering a quiet endearment into her ear.

* * *

The next morning found Severus brewing a pot of coffee in the kitchen and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione walked in and smiled at him, helping herself to a cup of the steaming brew. He respond with his customary smirk, but his eyes glittered, reassuring her that he remembered and had no regrets about the night before. In those few gestures, an unspoken agreement passed between them. They could no longer ignore their mutual attraction, but decided to just let things happen and go about their usual business. Their ability to communicate such a meaningful message without the need for words only enforced the couple's sense that they would work well together. Hermione gave him a wink and went about making a light breakfast for the both of them, which consisted of toast, jam and some scrambled eggs. Breaking the silence, Severus cleared his throat.

"I have the list of potions that Madam Pomfrey requires. We still have access to the potions lab and we can fulfill her order while we're stuck in here."

"It'll take up some of our time at least." Hermione reasoned, and then scowled,

"Dumbledore better hope that he finds a good safe house before the week is up. I can't believe he thought this was acceptable!" Surprisingly, Snape chuckled.

"While Albus does indeed need to be taught a lesson in common courtesies, I think we'll find a week of seclusion rather…enjoyable." He smirked at her and raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. She blushed slightly at his remark, but a certain shine had crept into her eyes as well. They finished their breakfast and made their way down to the potions lab to start on the list of orders.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hermione and Severus found a routine to pass the days. They would take turns making breakfast and then head down to the lab to make the potions for the hospital wing. At noon they would break for lunch, which would usually be waiting for them in the kitchen. They would converse about potions, news, theories, anything they had found of interest that day. Then, they would head back to the lab for another couple of hours. Sometimes, Severus would give Hermione a new potion to brew and teach her new methods and techniques. After the day's work they'd each take an hour or so themselves to freshen up and give each other a little thinking space. Quite often, they would find each other in the den before the hour was up and sit quietly, reading together until dinner arrived. Dinner was another lighthearted affair. This was the time when they got to know each other better. They started off asking about favorite colors and the like, but soon were talking about entertaining memories, especially ones about the other staff members.

Once in a while, Severus would open up on a little snippet from his activities as a Death Eater. Hermione treasured these stories, because it marked the growing trust in their relationship. She longed to know everything about him but understood that a lot of his past was a sensitive subject, or even painful to recall. Severus, too, was enjoying the time spent with his apprentice. He loved hearing about her life before Hogwarts- so much different than his upbringing had been. Many a time, he found himself just staring at Hermione- watching her gestures, facial expressions and obvious enthusiasm for whatever she was talking about- with a feeling of awe and fondness.

Their perception of one another was altered during that fateful week. No longer was Severus Snape the cold, sarcastic, bat of the dungeons. Hermione realized that while that persona was a part of him, it was forced to the threshold for all the world to see in order to mask the more vulnerable parts of himself. Underneath his armor he hid many things which Hermione was beginning to discover, bit by bit. He had a dry wit (not always mean) that never failed to entertain her. He had a hidden gentle, attentive side that she adored. He would whisper silly sentiments to her and do things like brush out her hair when she got to frustrated with it, or read her excerpts or poems form books. That's how she found out about his love of muggle literature. He turned out to be a sucker for Shakespeare and surprisingly he also loved the works of Jane Austen. He also possessed fierce loyalty and protectiveness for those who earned it and those he cared about- which went along with a hint of overprotectiveness and jealously. However, perhaps the most interesting and deeper kept secrets were revealed during an evening game of chess. Hermione was talking about pets that she used to have and a silly story of her fifth birthday and how she'd cried when she didn't get a real tiger for a present. She looked up at him and he was staring at her with an amused expression on his face. Suddenly he said,

"Since I was little I've had an unusual penchant for small furry creatures. My favorite animal is the fox; especially arctic foxes." Hermione took in his serious face, and quelled her desire to giggle. _This is by far the most outgoing thing he's said all week!_ She giggled to herself. It was too cute, she couldn't help it. Severus Snape, the daunting potions master having a soft spot for fuzzy animals and arctic foxes. He was smart, sexy, and cute, what more could you ask for?

Severus scowled a little. He hadn't meant to say that. It just slipped out. _Damn!_ He cursed himself inwardly. W _hy can I never pay attention when I'm around her?! Now she's going to laugh at me for sure._ But she didn't; not out loud at least. The downcast look on his face propelled Hermione into action. She walked over and kissed him. He was still for a minute, trying to process his confusion, until he gave up and just kissed her back with vigor. They pulled away and she looked him in the eye adoringly.

"I think you're perfect." She muttered. He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, pouring his relief and silent thank you into the moment. The chess game lay forgotten.

Severus probably ranked that time with Hermione as one of the best in his entire life. In less than a week he had been privy to the many flavors of Hermione Granger. He had been acutely aware of her annoying in-your-face side that had kept Potter and Weasley in line all these years, but now he looked at it a little more fondly and renamed it her mothering instinct. He didn't complain when she nagged him about some of his eating habits, he rather liked the attention. He had also seen her intense concentration in the lab while she worked on her potions, or was researching something. He noticed that whenever she was in a tight spot she would poke her tongue out to the side, it was very cute. He'd seen her feisty passion during many of their debates and discussions on various topics. He admired her determination to set things right. She was also a romantic, which was oddly refreshing contrasted with his frequent sarcastic pessimism. And just now, he had witnessed that same passion and love directed towards him! The notion of acceptance was foreign to Severus and he was rather taken aback by her immediate willingness to add his unique liking to her definition without so much as a blink of an eye. However, Hermione wasn't always a hot flame, more often then people would imagine, she transformed into the softer coals and embers of an evening fire. She could sit for hours, just listening to him read a book or converse quietly about random trifles. Somehow, with her, the once frivolous conversation topics became revered and thought of with affection. Her calming demeanor could cool his own burning flame and help bring him back to reality. Severus became aware of a newfound feeling that was coming from deep within his very soul. He hesitantly thew out the word love, and strangely it didn't taste as bitter or uncertain as he thought it might. Perhaps…just perhaps he had found his soul mate.

Both of them were sad to see the week end. In their quarters they were safe; safe from the rules and expectations of the outside world. Each day was filled only with each other and the freedom to express themselves with the quirk of an eyebrow or the most passionate kiss. The rest of the castle was ridden with obstacles and uncertainties; with the potential to rip their relationship to shreds. But, like all things, their blissful retreat was at it's end. They savored their last evening together sitting by the fire, contemplating the past week and the upcoming future.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
